It's been a long time
by Michelle dontcare
Summary: He had to leave to protect them. Now Chucks back 7 years later and he hates the sight in front of him. He'll do anything to have her back, including ruin her marriage to his best friend.AU. set after Save the Last Chance
1. Chapter 1

_**so i decided i was going to turn this into a story. English is not my first langauge, and honestly i dont care. most of this was written on my blackberry. Second chapter is being worked on but hell if i know when it will be done and posted**_

* * *

"It's your choice Chuck, either you take me down and your girlfriend and best friend with me or you walk away." the words of Bart Bass played into Chuck Bass head.

Chuck was about to turn his father in for his illegal oil trade, when Bart walked in with his threat. Bart had said Nathaniel Archibald, or Nate as he has known had been lying to get his new line of credit. Has for Blair Waldorf, Chuck's girlfriend/fiancée; she was throwing the fashion show for her new line of school uniforms that night. Bart's plan for her would be to throw a fashion show for Poppy Lifton's line and have all the fashion editors and everyone else go there. For Chuck, it was lose-lose.

Chuck started to pack the things he needed. He just wanted the things that could keep him off the radar for a few years. He thought of his time with Eva, how easy it was then. The last thing he packed up was the pictures, one of him and Blair, one of him and Nate, one of them together and one of the whole group. He slowly looked at the last pic; he would miss everyone in it, and 'including **_the Humphreys_**' he thought.

"Arthur, bring the limo.," he said to his loyal driver through the phone. He took one last long stare before slamming the door to all of it. The elevator ride was slow has it went down level-by-level, guest and employees zooming in and out past him. A few tried to talk to him but he did not want to hear it. The bell dinged signaling that he had reached the main level he made his way out of the elevator and to the limo out front.

"Where to mister Bass?" his most trusted employee asked after letting Chuck into the limo.

"Airport please," Chuck looked around his limo, he swear he can smell Blair here, "and fast."

Arthur nodded and drove off. Flashes of memories hit Chuck; some of Blair, some of Nate, some of both, at least all ones that have happened here. He did not want to leave it but he had no choice. He could not see the man that always stuck by him go to prison like his father had and he couldn't watch her struggle after she had made it so far. He had promised them both that he would be here forever but he just could not.

Arthur had opened him the door and Chuck slowly made his way out, he was fighting an internal battle on if he should call them before he left or not that he did not even notice Arthur drive off or that he made his way inside the airport. He couldn't even take the Bass plane or helicopter, he knew she would try to track him down with the rest of the Non-judgmental breakfast club with her.

"Where to sir?" the woman behind the counter interrupted his thoughts.

"Amsterdam, one way." he said reaching into his pocket, hand brushed against his phone when he reached for the cash and id he needed to buy the plane ticket for his escape. he'd go to Amsterdam, get a fake id under a fake name and address and go to Thailand from there and do it over again, and who knows from there where he'd go and do the same thing over and over again until even he didn't know if Chuck Bass was his real name or if he ever lived in New York.

He could have sworn his phone went off while he got lost in his thoughts again. He reached of it, but he had no notification on it. '_**Maybe it was a sign**_' he thought but then his thought went back to her and her 'signs'. Her signs that made her marry a prince and date Humphrey; signs are not something he trusted in at this moment. He looked at his watch, 10:05 he read knowing that the fashion show is almost over. His fingers ran over the phone again, he had to call her. Thankfully, she let it go to voicemail; she must have put the finishing touches on the end of the show.

"Blair, I love you. I always want you to remember that, I am leaving soon, and I am not sure if or when I will be back. Please carry on without me, be the Blair I always knew. The gorgeous, smart, scheming, Queen B that I fell in love with years ago. If I do come back, I want you to know nothing and no one will stop me from coming back to you. And remember I'm not Chuck Bass without Blair Waldorf." with that he clicked the end button on his phone. He could stay for hours and talk to the voicemail and try to explain himself but his time was short, plus the longer he stayed the more he would try to talk himself out of leaving. But he had to make sure she was taken care of, that she was safe. He had less than 20 mins before he was supposed to board and he needed it to be fast. He pressed 3 on his speed dial and listen to the thing go to voice mail.

"Nate, just one thing before I leave," He sighed trying to hold off his tears. He was Chuck Bass, Chuck Bass doesn't cry, _right_? "please take care of her, be there for her, be the person to her I can't be." Chuck Bass doesn't cry, he silently repeated again and again. '_Maybe the next person I be will_' he thought.

He clicked the red end call button on the phone and ran off to the nearest bathroom to dispose of it. He ducked into a stall holding the phone at eyesight before he let it drop. It was almost as if it went in slow motion, he saw her name flash across the screen with her picture under it before it slid into the toilet and shutting off completely. This time he couldn't hold the tears back knowing she probably heard what he said and was panicking. He wiped away his tears and made his way out of the bathroom and onto his flight. He took one final look before he left New York for good.

"Good Bye Chuck Bass."

* * *

It's been 7 years since he left, but now he was on his way back.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Arthur?" Chuck spoke into the phone. He hoped his driver still kept the same number and profession for that matter.

"Chuck Bass?" Arthur coughed out on the other end. He was probably drinking coffee driving someone else around.

"The one and only."

Arthur imagines his former employers smirk at the end of his sentence. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm alive and well, and on my way back to New York's Upper East Side. I was actually wondering if you still had the limo." He said not wanting to explain himself just yet. That was for the Spectator, if it still existed.

"I do."

"Good, Meet me tomorrow around 9 where the Bass industries use to land. In addition, I would like to hire you full time. Let me know if it possible when you pick me up. Oh and don't tell anyone. It was nice talking to you again."

The line went dead before Arthur could even answer. Of course he would pick him up, and probably end up working for him again but he wondered what just happened. He remember the way Chuck use to like to scheme, maybe this was one played on him by someone, but then again no one had Chuck's voice. For the first time in years, Arthur could not wait to work.

A lot had happened to Chuck in the last 7 years, or was it Dan Moden, or Eric Simons, Or Mark Counts, or whoever else he tried to be; no, he was sure it was Chuck Bass, and he was only sure due to her. He couldn't forget Blair Waldorf if he tried.

He just got the news of his father's real death. Chuck barely followed anyone from the UES since he left. He didn't know if Serena was married, Or his Nate still owned the Spectator, if Dan was still a Brooklynite, or if Blair was happy but he did follow his dads sorrows the last few years.

It started three years ago when Lily left him to go back to Rufus, three months pregnant with Rufus's child. They had been having an affair for the past year and their secret was finally out. It probably didn't help that Bart was the one pushing for the fertility treatments for him to have a child again, but it lead the elder Bass on a destructive path, much like Chuck's path before he had opened Victrola and that night. The night that started his and Blair's love affair.

The hookers, that he was now frequenting made Bart turn to drugs and he slowly started to lose control of his company with Lily gaining full control about six months prior to Bart's death, but her gaining the company wasn't what killed him. The death of a drugged up hooker two months prior was the final straw. The company decided it liked the pairing of Jack Bass and Lily has owners instead of some drugged up, horny, middle-aged man going through a crisis weeks ago. Bart hung himself two weeks ago, and Chuck couldn't have been happier. He was hoping to regain all that he lost.

The limo drive was mainly quiet the next morning, with Arthur doing most of the talking. Arthur knew Chuck wasn't going to say anything until he was able to speak to the press. Chuck had asked him for a ride to the Spectator, Arthur had to tell him that the Spectator moved to the recent success in the past few years. Nate was still the driving force behind it, all of his hard worked paid off, and Chuck couldn't be happier. He was glad that he was about to let the paper get the news out on him.

"I'm here to see Nathaniel Archibald." He said to the young blonde women behind the desk. She didn't even look up with her reply.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Then you can't see him, Mr. Archibald is very busy." She replied with her head still down.

Chuck laughed at the young lady, sure he changed and people probably thought he was dead but if she knew who he was she'd be in awe. He ignored her reply and continued to walk to the wood door that read '**_Nathaniel Archibald_**' in bold gold print.

"Sir, you can't do that." She said getting up and quick following him. Chuck turned the knob right when the lady grabbed him. "Who do you think you are?" she huffed. The door was already ajar and Nate could see who this man was.

"I'm Chuck Bass." The trademark smirk plastered on his face. He saw a slight bit of recognation on the blondes face, her mouth hung slightly opened with his words. She most of heard about him.

"Chuck?" Nate had gotten out of his chair and made his way to the man that had been his best friend. "It's ok Cathleen." He said dismissing the blonde and grabbing the man into a tight hug. Nate didn't need to ask questions to verify this man, he knew what his best friend looked and sounded like and he knew that there would be no one who can ever imitate him. Tears filled Nate's eyes has he held his friend tightly.

"I wanted to give you my story." Chuck said to Nate, who unlike Nate was trying, but failing to hold back tears.

* * *

"So you left without scheming?" Nate asked after listening to this man for god knows how long. He had Cathleen cancel his work appointments. Nate canceled all of his plans just to catch up with Chuck and to begin to form his story for the papers next week. Nate had made his receptionist book a hotel room to hide Chuck in until next week release. He didn't want anyone to find out.

"Nathaniel, that's enough about me, why don't you tell me about you and the gang?"

"Well Serena and Dan got married, even after knowing that Rufus and Lily where having a baby."

"I guess that's two biological siblings they share now." Chuck mused. "and to think she never wanted to hook up with me due to our relationship." Nate held back a laugh at Chuck's thought. "How about you?"

"I'm married, 4 years in October. One six year old step daughter that I adore very much, and twins on the way." Nate smiled at the thought.

"Nate married? I would have never guessed. Is it someone that I know?"

The smile on Nate's face changed, he had to choose his words wisely. "Uh, you might." He breathed out. He didn't elaborate and he hoped Chuck wouldn't push the question further. To his luck, Chuck had changed the subject.

"What about Blair?" That was the real reason Chuck was here. He knew she still had to be alive and either in New York or Paris. He hoped Nate had any information.

"She's good," Nate paused again to think about what he would say next. "She married Jack after you left."

Chuck just felt like he was slapped hard across the face. He should of known that she wouldn't of been single and that Jack would try to take something he had. They only had been partners a short time, he knew Jack couldn't be trusted. "I thought I asked you to take care of her." He said angrily. He hated the thought of her with anyone, let alone someone so disgusting.

"Relax, ok. It was a month after you left. She had something to tell him and wanted to give back your ring. I'm not sure how it happened but they went off to Vegas and tied the knot." He could tell by Chuck's expression that the story didn't help him relax, just made him annoyed. "They annulled it a 9 months later. 'He wasn't Chuck Bass' she kept saying." Chuck thought he could tell a slight bit of jealous in Nate's voice but he wasn't sure. Maybe he was just imitating Blair. "They actually became friends and she kept the ring." Nate finished his story.

"That would make sense." Chuck's face soften, "The one time I saw her she was still wearing it but on her finger instead of the chain."

"When did you see her?" Nate asked, something seemed off in his voice. Chuck could tell something was off but he ignored it.

"She didn't see me but exactly a year after I left. I just wanted to make sure she was ok and I had heard she was in the Paris office. I attended an event that was in her honor for a few minutes just to see her. She was beautiful." Blair's image on that day popped in Chucks head. He was glad he went to see her. "Did she have a baby with Jack?" He asked Nate.

"Why'd you ask that?" Nate said avoiding the answer.

"Dorota and her where leaning over this baby basket at the event. I didn't know if it was hers or Dorotas, but now I remember she had gained a little weight. I left probably 15 minutes after she was introduced so she wouldn't see me, part of me thought it could be mine." He spoke the last sentence quietly.

Nate tried to change the subject again. "What about you, did any of these people have kids?" he asked gesturing to the many ids Chuck had.

"No," Chuck swallowed back. "I always knew who I wanted to have my child." Chuck was silent for a minute but he had to know the rest of her story. "Did she remarry?"

"Yes." Nate said, feeling like he plunged a knife through his friend's heart. "She's also pregnant."

They both winced at the last bit of information, Chuck felt like his heart was ripped out and Nate felt like he was the one who ripped it out. They stayed silent for a bit longer this time.

"Do I know him? Is she happy?" Chuck whispered.

The intercom of Nate's phone saved him, Cathleen might have just saved him.

"Mr. Archibald your wife is on her way up. She's not to happy that you missed lunch with her and Charlize today. Is there anything you'd like for me to tell her?"

"Tell her not to come in." Nate said in a panicky voice. He forgot about lunch with her. '_**shit**_' kept saying silently.

Chuck didn't seem to care about Nate's actions. He was still hung up on Blair. "It doesn't matter anyways, like she said a million times, There is no Blair Waldorf without Chuck Bass. I bet you she'll leave him after the article is published."

"I doubt that." Nate practically hissed at Chuck. He knew Chuck noticed that.

"I don't, She always leaves and comes back to me. You should know she did it to you once before. She did it with the prince, she did it with Humphrey, She always does."

Those words rang in Nate's head for a minute. He was right though, Blair always left whomever for Chuck. "she's happy, Chuck." Nate simple stated. Nate got up and walked over to the window, he had to cause some space between him and Chuck. He wasn't sure what Chuck would do with the information Nate knew.

Chuck opened his mouth to say something, he knew Nate knew a lot more then he was saying but he didn't want to ruin his friendship. But he just listened to the noise outside, Cathleen was trying to keep Mrs. Archibald out of Nate's office. And she was failing might he add.

"Mrs. Archibald he's very busy, he asked me to keep everyone away."

"But I'm not everyone, I'm his wife." Her heels clicked on the floor and she walked towards the door.

No, it couldn't be. Chuck shot Nate and poisonous glare and he saw the look of defeat written all over him. "So this is why you didn't want to answer my questions."

"Who's more important than Blair Archibald?" She hissed turning the handle.

"Chuck Bass." He answered. He took her sight in. She looked about six months pregnant, but it looked well on her. Her hair dark with a few golden highlights thrown in, her lips, much like the rest of her was still perfect.

She stopped when she heard his voice. The last time she heard the voice was when she got engaged to Nate, she kept his voicemail playing it over and over again since the day he left. It was the reason she got married to Jack, hoping she could change him to be more like Chuck. When she realized no one was like Chuck is how she let go. She stopped wearing the ring, she changed her daughter's last name, and she let herself love again. She fell in love with the person who knew Chuck just as good has she did, she fell in love with Nate.

"You always said you wanted to be Mrs. Nathaniel Archibald." Chuck smirked but it wasn't his usual smirk. She can notice the sadness in it.

"I-I-I thought you were dead." She said staring at the floor, she couldn't make eye contact with him or Nate.

"Pregnancy looks well on you." Chuck eyed her from head to toe.

"Th-thank you." She stammered out, she acted as if she had seen a ghost. "Did you guys catch up?"

"Yes, we did." Chuck got up and started to make his way towards her. He notice Nate stiffen up, as if he was about to see Chuck make-out with his wife. "I'm going to let you guys talk. Send me the article Nate, I'd love to read it while I'm in hiding. And Blair," he was standing in front of her, he moved a piece of her hair out of his way. He noticed Nate was ready to attack him if he tried anything. "I'm glad you're happy." He said kissing her cheek lightly. He felt her stiffen up now, he could feel her blood rushing to the area his lips brushed against. "We'll keep in touch and talk later." He said before making his way out the door to call Arthur.

They stood there for about 15 minutes before she finally spoke.

"You didn't tell him about Charlize did you?"

"No, but I'm sure he'll know when he sees her." Nate walked over and rubbed his wife's back trying to be of some comfront to her.

* * *

"Andrew, I need you to find out any information about Mrs and Mr. Archibald. And Yes this is Chuck Bass." Chuck said talking to his old PI. If he was planning a takedown, he wanted the right info.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So a lot of you are asking me if its going to stay Nair or if it will turn to Chair. I cant say so youll just have to read. Another thing, i know most of the seems to follow chuck around and i got asked why i just didnt tag chuck. the reason behind that is even though chuck is the main he has to react to Blair and Nate. I hope that make sence to you guys, and if u guys would rather have me change it let me know. I hope you enjoy and have a safe and fun New year._**

**_Oh and please no chuck hate in the reviews, I kinda heart him but dont let that change your minds about reading_**

* * *

Either this was the best prank ever played or Andrew was really about to see Chuck bass again. He was given specific instructions by the man on the phone, what time to meet him, what room, how to knock and mainly to be quiet about the entire thing. To Andrew surprise, the man did have Chucks voice, no one could quiet make that voice, and at

least no one he knew. He made his way into the building and headed to the elevator.

If it was Chuck, Andrew owed him a lot. Andrews conviction could of been 20 years but Chuck managed to get him only 6 months at a minimal security prison. At first, Chuck was going to watch him go to prison but intervened when his father showed his true colors. He definitely own Chuck one.

Andrew knock on the door three times waited and knock three more, just as he was instructed to. He couldn't believe his eyes when the door opened, there he was there was Chuck bass. He stared in awe at the man he thought had died years ago.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Chuck asked. Without a second thought, Andrew followed the man in.

"So what is this meeting about?" he asked looking at the man in front of him.

"I want you to looking into Blair and Nate Archibald. I want to know everything about them from the time I left till now." Chuck said, his body tensing up. The thought of Blair with Nate still angered him.

"Ah," Andrew mused. He knew Chuck's relationship with Blair, she was the one that helped the cops arrest Andrew, and he also knew she was now an Archibald. "Your dream girl with your best friend. I get it, probably hurts seeing them together."

"I just want to make sure she's happy." Chuck said hold back his actual thought. He really meant he wanted to see if they were in love.

"I owe you one so this one on the house." Andrew stuck his hand out to shake Chuck's. "And thank you, never got to say that to you before."

* * *

Chuck was back at the spectator again. Nate had requested Chuck to come back with a text message while he was in his meeting with Andrew. This time he walks passed Cathleen without an issue.

"You wanted to see me Nathaniel?" he asked peeking his head through the door.

"Thought you wanted to see someone." Nate said motioning for Chuck to step into the room.

Chuck spotted the blonde-haired woman in the corner; he knew it wasn't Serena so it must have been "Lilly?"

The older lady turn, the smile on her face and the tears pouring down tugged at his heart. She threw her arms around him before he could take another step. This was the happiest he had ever seen her.

"And who is this?" he noticed the toddler attached to her leg. She looked no more than two.

"Meet your youngest sister, Cece Humphrey." she said picking the child up into her arms. The girl had blonde hair like the rest of her family but hers had been darker. She had a mix of green-blue eyes and dimples. He knew much like her sister she would be a handful for the boys growing up.

"Nice to meet you sis, i'm Chuck bass."

The girl whispered something to her mom that he could not hear. "That she does." Lily nodded, agreeing with the girl in her arms. "I must be going Charles, but if you can please stop by the house later so we can catch up a bit more."

"I will try. It was nice seeing you." he waved off the two before turning to Nate.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. But can we talk about it?' Nate asks. He didn't like that his best friend was upset at something he didn't want to change.

"Are you talking about the fact that you married Blair?" Chuck inquired. "Cause I'm not mad, I was but I knew she wouldn't be single. If she's with anyone I'm glad it's with you, someone that cares for her."

Nate blinked not fully understanding Chucks statement. _**'But its Blair'** _Nate thought.

"Just tell me how it happened."

"Me and Blair?" Chuck nodded, "where do I start?" Nate walk over to the mini fridge and took a small bottle of water out offer one to Chuck.

"After the annulment." he replied, shaking his head at the offer.

"She threw herself into work; she made a line named after you." Nate smiled. "All bowties, a lot of purple, she worked hard on it and it sold really well for men. It was Waldorf Designs first venture into male clothing."

"I've always been able to inspire her." Chuck said smiling. He knew that would get to Nate.

"She also made me a line too, sold just as well." Nate tried to add. He couldn't let Chucks ego get to him. "She actually made it during when I tried to run for mayor. It was when we go close." Nate's smile grew, he remembers the night before the big election. "I withdrew the next night. Actually I needed to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"I was thinking about putting my name in for the election again. I was wondering if you don't mind that I use the party for the release of the article to do it."

"Did Blair come up with that?" Chuck teased lightly. That caused Nate to smile. They both knew how she was. "Anything for her."

"Thanks man. Would you like to see the article? It's about 80% done; you can read over it for any mistakes before next week." Nate said looking through a folder that read top secret. Chuck nodded when Nate looked up and they two looked over it.

* * *

"It's nice to see you here." Lily gave Chuck a kiss on his cheek. "We have a lot to catch up on, but first I must go make a phone call."

Chuck waited in the kitchen while Lily left. He had just spent the last 3 hours in his hotel room and would love some company, especially some company that could give him more info on Nate and Blair. He heard the voice a two little kids in the next room.

"Mommy agreed, she said you looked like the man in Aunt Blair's purse." he tiptoes(or what Chuck would consider tiptoping in itialian leather shoes) over to the door watching the girls through some reflective glass.

"I know, mom said I'd get to see him soon yesterday" Chuck saw the other girl speak. He had never seen her but he could tell she was Blair and Jacks daughter. She looked a lot Blair. He was annoyed that Jack didn't make time to see his daughter.

"I see you met her," Lily said quiet coming back. Chuck turned a slight shade of red, embarassed he was caught. "She looks like Blair doesn't her?"

"And like Jack, from what CeCe said." Chuck added.

"Jack?" it took a second for Lily to think. "Ah. Jack. I sometimes forget that Nathaniel isn't her father. For what it's worth, she takes after Blair more than she takes after Jack. She already is two grades ahead of everyone her age and she wants to go to Yale."

"Very much Blair's daughter." Chuck laughed, Lily joined in knowing it was true.

"I would call her over but I think its Blair's job to introduce you."

"I understand, not your child. Now how about catching up?"

"Aww yes, I haven't told Serena or Dan about you yet. I think they will find out at the event or something, I do think that Nate told Jack so you will be seeing him soon..." Lily went on and on but Chuck didn't care anymore, he had just got a message from Andrew.

'_**Thought you'd find this useful, more on the story tomorrow'**_ –Andrew

It was an article from the Spectator that was sent by Andrew but the date was over 5 years old. Chuck looked it over and it seemed to be written by Nate, the title read '_**My Apologize and Regrets**_'. He tried to read it but Lily cut him off.

"So how do you feel about them?"

Chuck knew whom she meant, hell he knew he'd be hearing that question a lot from everyone on the Upper East Side. "Honest I'm surprised that Nathaniel and Blair are together, he wasn't the brightest bulb. I was more upset that she was with Jack thou, we had been in a good place when I left. Why would he do that?"

Lily looked down at the floor; she knew the reason behind it but couldn't say. It wasn't her story to tell. "Have you talked to Blair?" she replied

"Briefly, I think she was surprised when she saw me, and maybe slightly upset."

"She probably is, I don't think she expected to ever see you again. You should see if she can talk to you, I'm sure she'll give you all of the answers you are looking for. And has for Nate, I'm sure you do have some unresolved feelings since seeing him with Blair but he changed a lot since you left." Lily said reaching for Chucks hand to comfort him. Chuck felt a warmth in Lily's hand that he hadnt felt for years. They sat there without words silently reconnecting.

"Sorry about how Bart treated you." Chuck finally choked out. He was grateful for Lily's touch.

"You don't need to make up for your fathers mistakes. Plus he did a lot of that the past few months, trying to right his wrongs. I think he already had it planned by the time the hooker had come around. I think the person he made it up to the most was…" Lily voice grew quiet, she was about to say something she wasn't supposed to. "Can I make you some tea?" She reacted quickly changed the subject. This didn't go un-noticed by Chuck but he just shrugged it off.

"Yes, Please." He knew this would be his quick escape so he could read the article he was sent. The second Lily left the room Chuck began to read.

_My Apologize and Regrets_

_I know many of saw the video so let me just say it, yes, I Nathaniel Archibald slept with Blair Bass. We hadn't been having a physical affair since her marriage to Jack Bass, like the rumors Sage and Steven tried to spread. No our affair was more emotional and it didn't get physical until two days prior. _

_Most of you know my history with Blair; she was my first girlfriend and one of my best friends throughout the years. We had been there for each other since the beginning, and when Chuck left, he had told me to pick up the piece. However, he did not know how strong Blair was, she was able to turn sorrow into success with the Chuck line, and that is where the story really begins. _

_I saw what she did with that line and I wanted to be the best-dressed male mayor candidate there was, I at least knew I could get some votes that way. Naturally, I went to Blair and asked her to make me a line. She agreed, I knew she was trying to get away from the Bass name. She felt people pitied her; Poor Blair Bass, couldn't marry Chuck so she married the only other unmarried Bass. Blair always hated pity._

_She went on tour with us; Sage Spencer, Steven Spencer, the Vanderbilt's, Archibald's, my campaign helpers, her and me. She would dress me before every event, drawing some of the sketches days before and putting together last minute. She was amazing to watch, like no other women before._

_But the affair all started with one question._

"_Do you think you'd be here ten years ago?"_

_That was the first conversation that started it. Blair had saw how much I had changed from being the 16-year-old boy who couldn't choose between her and Serena to the almost 26 year old man who wanted to make a difference in New York. She had gone from the manipulating Queen B to the owner/designer of a multi-million dollar company. Neither of us imagined it._

_We spent months like that; reminiscing on hold times, talking about our futures, family, just about everything we could think of in our time alone. She even use to look over and edit my speeches. She was practically the reason I almost became the youngest mayor. The more time I spent with her the more I realized my heart was telling me something. I think Sage saw it too. That is where the pressure of our engagement came in._

_Most of you now know I was going to propose yesterday. Sage and Steven had planned it that way; they even asked my mom for her ring. Blair asked the question that gave me a change of heart. _

"_Why are you marrying her if it doesn't feel right?"_

_She asked me that a month before the engagement. Sage had been dropping hints when we did interviews or appearances. Blair knew I was up to my old tricks again, she noticed I was acting as if I did when I was 16 again. I didn't dare tell Blair what was in my heart though, to me she was still Chuck's. It wasn't until I had gotten into a drunken fight with Sage and told her I wasn't going to propose to her. I left and went to the only place I know that I would feel ok. I went to Blair's._

_We talked for hours, my heart kept reminding me how it felt talking to her, how it felt being near her, how it felt just touching her hand. I had to know for sure so I kissed her. It didn't stop there thou. The kiss became more passionate, more loving, and tenderer until we made it to the bedroom._

_I didn't lie to Sage, I told her I slept with Blair. She said she saw it coming and still wanted me to propose. I couldn't and when I tried find her and talk to her yesterday I had overheard her talking down to Blair._

"_It's like that show The Tudors, Nate is King Henry, I'm one of the Queens and you're his Whore on the side. Everyone knows about you and treats you with some class when they see you but behind your back, everyone talks about you. I don't mind cause I know Nate needs to have his fun. You can keep it up has long as the press never finds out. Deal?"_

_I saw Blair's face. She winced when she was compared to a whore. Tears rolled down her face, tears that my actions caused. My heart knew how to make it right; my heart knew that there was no girl like Blair. I knew I has to propose to Blair._

_When I went on stage I knew what I was doing, I didn't mean to cause Blair more pain, she's not answering my calls or messages so if she reads this please forgive me. My meant my proposal to you, every word of it. I regret not letting my heart win earlier. I apologize to Sage and Steven, I should have handed it more gracefully. And to New York, I regret I can't be your Mayor for now. I would like to get a handle on my life before I try to run again. Thank you everyone who helped me through the campaign__**.**_

Chuck read it repeatedly while he waited for Lily to bring the tea. It had answered some of his questions but he still needed to know more.

_**Can we talk**_? C. Bass

Blair messaged him back instantly.

_**Breakfast tomorrow? I was wishing we could talk too**_. _**Penthouse**_? – B.A

_**Good, I'll see you then**_. – C. Bass

Chuck smiled knowing that Blair wanted to see him. He hadn't seen much of Blair since he got in, he wonder what it would be like talking to her. He tried not to look nervous when Lily came back with the tea.

* * *

Nate greeted his expecting wife with a kiss when he walked through the door. He racked his step daughters hair has she came to hug him.

"So he texted you?" Nate asked knowing that it was only a matter of time before Chuck would. He followed Blair into the dining room where she was still finishing up her work for today. Charlize played with some of the fabrics they were in front of her. He was going to miss spending this much time with them when his campaigning started.

"Yes, just like you said he would." She flipped to a page she had been working on for a month; she was doing the children's line next season. Nate leaned over her, resting his forehead in her hair and taking her scent in. She smiled to herself knowing that Nate loved her strawberry shampoo.

"I really hope he can get use to us. I could see it; he was hurt when you came in the office yesterday. I wished he hadn't found out like that." He planted a kiss in the back of her head and snaked his arms around her belly. He hoped to feel a kick. "But I hope now that it's out of the way the non-judgmental breakfast club can reunite."

"I hope for her sake your right." She said whispered has her eyes fell on her daughter. "I truly hope."

* * *

_**Side note: I gave up my crackberry so i dont know how ill update often but ill try. Review if youd like.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_So dont hate me for this chapter, i know it took nearly to finally update but its here. I know the ending is werid but it will be explained in the next chapter_. _I hope you guys still stay interested._**

* * *

"Can we finish this up quick? I have breakfast with Blair in less than 2 hours." He was excited to finally be able to really talk to her. He wanted to show her that Chuck and Blair will always prevail. "What was this about more to the article?"

Andrew smirked; he knows Chuck was trying to cause a break between Blair and Nate. "Oh trust me you want to see this," he said pulling out his phone to show Chuck a video.

The video started out with Nate at the podium, he seemed very nervous.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming to support me. It's been a rough few months from when I decided to run and now being actually able to win this. There is someone very special to me that i would like to give a special thanks to." Nate paused to stare at the Blair and Sage; they had been standing next to each other, they had their tears wiped away and smiles on for the crowd." I'm sure all of you heard how special this event was going to be for my career and that's what I'm about to do." He smiled at the crowd's reaction to his words. He pondered if those cheers will still be there when he finished. His hand dipped into his pocket and brought out an antique wood jewelry box and the cheers grew louder. He thought about Tripp, his cousin who had become congressman and ended up having an affair with Serena. '**There must be something wrong with the Vanderbilt men**' Nate thought. Sage eyes grew has she saw the box; this was the best acting Nate has seen from her. He saw Blair's smile turn to a slight frown, he wished he could read her mind at this moment.

"I once heard i was compared to King Henry of England," he paused watching his family faces. They had grown fond of Sage but since the age of 3 he knew that they always loved Blair. "I know weird comparison but i had to have Sage explain it to me earlier." He watched the two girls, both unsure what was going on. "Sage would be Anne Bowen; she's the one that helped the Henry figure out his passion before her execution." He saw Sage's back stiffened and her eyes grow dark, she knew her talk to Blair had been heard. "Blair is more like Jane Seymour; she was the love of Henry's life, the one who gave him everything he ever asked for." He walked over to the girls with the box still in hand; he could hear the crowd's whispers starting up. He noticed both had fake smiles plastered on; angry behind Sages confusion behind Blair's. He got on one knee and turned to Blair; he noticed how Sage grabbed Blair's forearm and held it roughly causing her own knuckles to turn white since he had made the comment about the execution.

"You better not." Sage whispered almost inaudible glaring between the two. '**Better not what?**' Nate thought, what could Sage possibly do now?

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

"No." She said instantly. She repeated it has she ran off stage in tears. Nate tried to follow but was stopped by Sage and her very angry father, Steven was now behind him.

The video faded to black soon after.

"So she said no?" Chuck said rubbing his chin, "Then when did she finally say yes?" he pondered out loud

"Interesting you should ask that." Andrew replied. He went into his briefcase a pulled out a file and started looking through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "To my knowledge there was never a mention of any engagement, they didn't even get married in New York, let alone the United States. They has gotten married almost 4 years ago on an island off the gulf of Thailand. Everyone was surprised, only people there were them and her daughter."

"You mean her and Jack's daughter." Chuck added bitterly.

"Wrong again Charles, i meant her daughter." He said before handing a birth certificate over to Chuck.

Chuck scanned over to where the father's name should be. He looked surprised over it just being left blank. "Maybe they fought before she gave birth and didn't want to put his name. I'm sure you dealt with Jack before, you know how he is."

"That could be true, but by law she would have to have his name written there is they had still been married at the time of the child's birth." Andrew replied.

"What?" Chuck head was spinning; all the information was rushing at him. "They had to have been married; Nate said they had been married for 10 months and had gotten a divorce after Charlize was born."

"More like two weeks into the marriage they annulled it." Andrew corrected, he placed another sheet in Chuck's hand. "The annulment date clearly states that it was only two weeks but they did live together until she married Nate. In their agreement Jack had stated he wanted Blair living with him and under the protection of his body guards until further notice. They were able to hide the annulment for most of the public, only found it when I did a thero investigation into their marriage."

Chuck tried to take all he was hearing in. He wondered if Nate knew the truth, or if Blair was hiding it from him too. Chuck didn't even look at the paper in front of him. "Let me guess, she annulled it for deception?" Chuck asked. He knew his uncle very well, and he knew Blair wouldn't have any of the old Bass ways. He changed for a reason, he changed for her.

"Actually he annulled it," Chuck smirk vanished. He couldn't understand wanting to leave Blair willingly. "For fraud and this brings me to our last piece of business this morning." Andrew said, his eyes focused on the paper at hand. "All of the info i got before pale in compression to this. They had been fairly easy to achieve due to everyone being a very public figure, this one wasn't easy. This one had to be one of the hardest papers to get." Andrew held the paper out to Chuck. "Though it doesn't have any statistics I knew you had to see it. Apparently it was a test done by your father on Blair. He probably paid a doctor of hers and used it for blackmail reasons on her. You know how your father was."

Chuck snatched the paper after those words. What kind of test would his father want with Blair? He had hoped Bart kept his word and would leave her alone after Chuck left. Chuck read over it silently. Andrew could tell by the look on his face that Chuck finally understood the paper. It was the first time since he'd seen Chuck back that Andrew saw a smile upon Chucks face, not the traditional Chuck Bass smirk but an actually smile. He read and reread the paper over and over again in his head. Maybe that's why she wanted to talk to him today. "Does this say what i think it says?" he asked the men who brought him the information.

"That Charlize is more Bart Bass then Jack? If that's what you think it says then yes." Andrew replied. "I'm also sure that this should give you a lot to talk about at breakfast. Is there anything else Charles?" Andrew asked, he knew he had done an amazing job.

"How'd you get this?" Chuck asked. He wanted to know if Bart had other information about Blair.

"Bart's office, he had shredded a lot of documents before he passed. I paid the receptionist a good amount to do some snooping and this was the only file she found on Blair. She did say she knew Chuck Bass was still a live thou due to recent picture that Bart had someone take of you about six months ago. I didn't tell her anything, I'll wait until Nate tells everyone."

Chuck nodded at Andrew. He figured his father kept tabs on him just like he had done with his father. "That is all, you can go." He said gesturing to the door, "but don't go too far, never know when I might need you." He winked back.

Later in the morning Chuck was on his way to the Waldorf-Archibald penthouse, he was around the corner when he saw them. Blair, Nate and Charlize; he couldn't see much of Charlize since she had gone into the waiting town car but he did see **Them**. He saw Blair wrap her arms around Nate's neck and give him a kiss. He watched has Nate's hands had gone to her hips and held her there. It might of only lasted a few seconds but to Chuck it felt like an eternity. He watched them stand there saying their goodbyes to each other while their foreheads pressed against each other. He wished he was in Nate's place has he watched Blair head back into the building. He waited a second to collect his thoughts before continuing on.

"Hey man, wait up." He heard Nate call out to him. He knew Nate couldn't say his name out in public yet.

"Nathaniel, surprised to see you still here. The Spectator does run itself does it?" Chuck joked.

"No, but I have the day off today and I was going to take Charlize to see my mom for a bit. Blair told me she need to talk to you and I thought it would be best to give you guys some privacy. But I was hoping to see you before you left. There is someone I want you to meet, "he paused, Chuck could sense that Nate was trying to contemplate if what he was about to do would be a good idea. "Char, there's someone I want you to meet out here."

The little girl made her way out of the car, when he saw her reflection before he thought she looked like Blair a 100%. Now that he actually saw her he noticed her lighter eyes, her darker skin, he noticed she also looked like him.

"Charlize, this is Chuck Bass. Chuck this is Charlize." Nate quietly introduced them. She looked at Nate while he introduced them, Chuck wondered if she knew. He was told she was a very smart girl.

"It's nice to meet you Chuck, I've heard a lot about you." She said while her eyes fixated on him, taking his looks in. "Mom and Dad have told me so much about you. I hope to be seeing you more."

Dad, the word almost made him wince just thinking about it. "Likewise." was all he was able to say back to the little girl.

Nate could sense something in Chuck and ushered the girl back into the car. "Don't tell Blair you met her. She wanted to be the one to introduce you guys."

"I won't." Chuck assured him. "I'll see you later man." With that he turned a started to leave.

"Wait," Nate called after him. Chuck didn't turn around but cocked his head to listen. "listen to everything she says before you get angry. I know how both of you are, please just hear her out before you decide you have heard too much cause this is hard on her too." He said offering Chuck some advice.

Chuck didn't nod or even acknowledge he had heard Nate, he just continued on. He couldn't understand why Nate thought the fact he had a child would hurt him. It would probably hurt Nate more than anything; Blair knew that Chuck wouldn't mind being a stepfather to the twins when she leaves Nate. He had made the offer once before and she had taken it. He hadn't noticed his surrounds until he saw Dorota when the elevator door opened.

"Mister Chuck, Miss Blair has been expecting you." She greeted him and lead him to where the breakfast was. "She will be down in a minute. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Scotch, please." He replied while he took his seat.

"Someone hasn't changed that much." Blair said sneaking up behind him.

She dismissed Dorota after the drinks, fresh squeezed orange juice for her; had been brought. He studied her for a moment before she spoke. Her pregnancy made her glow to him, he wondered if Nate noticed. Her blue floral dressed had hit right above her knees and matched the white floral headband she had probably just slipped on. He just wanted to touch her.

"And some of us have changed a lot. Multi-million dollar companies, pregnancy glow and finally becoming an Archibald really does suit you." He complimented her and watched has her cheeks grew slightly rosy.

"Thank you, Chuck. And now that you're going to be majority holder of Bass Industries will suit you well too." He watched has she reached over to pick a croissant and nibble at it. Her hands still probably felt like silk. "How are you adjusting to being back?"

"Well since it hasn't come out yet fairly well. I talked to Lily and caught up a bit, caught up with Nate too, which I'm sure you know, I guess I just have Serena and Jack left." He answered.

"Ah, so you haven't spoken to Jack yet?" Blair pushed further.

"No, why?" he questioned back, hoping to bait her.

"You know we were married," she said to him. "I'm sure Nate told you that."

"He did, ten months right?" he asked hoping she wouldn't lie to him. He took a sip from his scotch hoping she'd tell him the truth.

"Not quite," He froze at her words. He hoped for it, but he hadn't thought it would actually happen. She really had changed. "we lived together for almost 3 years, we had actually been married for only two weeks." She smiled remember the time. "Actually, I remember a time I went to Paris after Charlize was born…"

"Nate told you?" Chuck stopped her. Chuck didn't think Nate would tell her the story that only they knew.

"Yes, and I did see you that day. That was the reason I searched for you for almost a year before I stopped." She paused to look at him for a minute. "It was almost a year after you left, I swear after that night I saw you everywhere, Jack was the one that made me stop that time."

"You searched for me more than once?"

"I stopped a year ago, all together."

"Why?"

'**What is with all these question?**' she thought, she wished she could just tell her entire story without being interrupted. "We had gone through a hard few months." She said referring to her and Nate. "I looked for you because I thought it would be over and I needed security, needed love." He noticed how she paused to catch her thoughts. He reached for her hand and held it between his; he felt an instant spark before she swiftly pulled it away a second later. "But we made up, and I'm happy." She smiled trying to reassure him, trying to hide the actually truth.

"I'm happy for you." He lied. "Has long as you're happy I am."

"Well I'm about to make you even happier." She swallowed back the lump in her throat. After the moment they just had she wasn't sure if she should tell him. She knew that Jack would be here in the morning so he can see Chuck, Lily had told him and he took the first plane back to New York yesterday. He might be angry if she didn't tell him. "Have you met Charlize?"

"No." Chuck lied.

"Nate told me you had seen a child with me and Dorota. It wasn't hers, it was Charlize and she was mine. She was about three months old when I first took her to Paris. When I thought I saw you, I had Dorota come after you but you had gone. I wished you would have stayed because…."

"Blair!" Serena came rushing into the room. Dorota was behind her trying to grab her but Serena was too fast. "Hi, Chuck. I need to borrow her for a quick second. Hope you don't mind. It was nice seeing you and we should catch up soon." She said has she pulled Blair out of her chair and into the other room while Chuck sat there without saying a word.

"What the hell Serena, I need to tell him something." Blair said to Serena. Chuck could hear them from where he sat, but only slightly.

"My mom told me, she said you weren't going to tell him the entire story."

"I don't know why it's your concern, it's not like Bart didn't try to make amends."

"Not you too, B. Bart made your life and living hell. Just cause he left Charlize millions of dollars doesn't make what he did right. Blair, my mom hated you for a year cause she believe what he said was true. He tried taking your own daughter away from you. Please B rethink this."

"It's not like it matters S, he's dead. And I'm grateful for more than just the millions."

"Oh right I forgot the thing you almost threw away your marriage to Nate for." Chuck noticed the sarcasm in Serena's voice. "What will you tell Charlize when she gets older and hears the rumors?"

"No one will believe them after Nate published the article."

"You have to tell him B, what if someone comes up to him at the party and says it?"

"Serena, no one will say it." he didn't expect the next words to come out of Blair mouth. He had heard her but his head couldn't register the words. He wanted to vomit. "No one will tell him Bart is Charlize father…."

He didn't listen to the rest of the argument, he couldn't. The words he heard CeCe had said to Charlize the afternoon before rung in his head. '**you looked like the man in Aunt Blair's purse**', he saw it sitting next to where she had been. He reached over and started to look through it until he found it. It was a small picture of Bart with writing on the back of it.

**Dear Charlize,**

**I hope you forgive me one day like your mom has. Thou I have only seen you twice I have fell instantly in love with you. I may never see you again but I know with Blair you will grow up to be strong.**

**Love,**

**Bart**

He ran before the girls ever came back. He couldn't listen to the conversation they were having. He was stupid for thinking he was the father, Bart had done the test to prove that he was the father. He wished he took of taken his father's place and be the dead one. When he got to his hotel room he saw he had an unwelcomed guest, to him any guest was unwelcomed right now.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**_Like i said please don't hate, and if you have an question message me and i would love to explain without giving away to much. Until next time you know what to do :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is going to be another I'm sorry chapters. Read a let me know, this and chapter 3 were going to be one chapter but it took forever writting so i split it. With that said there will probably be 3-4 more Chapters left. i have a way i want to end it i just need to figure out what to write. the next chapter is partly written in my head. I don't know how many mistakes this chapter has so i apologize for that too. Like i said please dont hate me at the end of this chapter, and if you are a fan finish reading it through cause i know you will like it**_**. the part just in italics are flash back parts. parts in regular and present**

* * *

Jack stared at Chuck bewildered for a moment. He hadn't seen him in years and it was like he never left, still the dark brooding nephew he always knew. He definitely had token him by surprise, but anyone would have been see an unwelcome guest in their room.

"I can't see my favorite nephew?" Jack asked has he poured himself some of Chuck's scotch.

"Get out." Chuck growled, he had enough of everyone in this world. He wanted to leave again.

"Whoa nephew," Jack said taking a step back. "what's the issue?"

"Bart," Chuck said practically foaming at the mouth. "him and Blair."

"Ah," Jack said moving closer to Chuck. "So who told you the rumors?"

"I heard Serena and Blair talk about them; I thought he'd leave her alone after I left. That was our deal. What he did to her…" Chuck's hand curled into a fist. He wished his father was in front of him right now.

"How much of the convo did you hear? Did they get to the part that Bart gave Charlize almost 15 million dollars when she turns 18? Or that he'd add another 5 mill if she goes to college?" Chuck didn't understand why Jack was defending his father. Bart had also left him out of Bass Industries when he came back. "He did try to make an amends Chuck..."

"Stop," Chuck yelled. "He tried to make an amends to everyone but me. He knew that when I came back that I would find out, that I would never feel the same about her. He's still ruining my life from beyond the grave."

"That was Blair's choice not to tell you. If you would have stayed that night you would have found out and you would have fought even harder."

"I said stop Jack, no matter how hard I fought the end result would have been the same. Blair would have still slept with him to protect me and Charlize would have still been Bart's."

Jack finally understood what was going on. He pulled out his phone to make a quick text before sliding it back into his pocket. "You know this is Bart's way of making an amends for you? I read it in his will." He saw Chuck look at him he knew he was going to say something but cut him off again trying to stall time. "He said if he died you'd come back, you and Blair could finally be together, and he hoped you might forgive her and him for what they had done. Do you forgive him?"

"No, I could never forgive him for Charlize."

"You know they didn't sleep together." Jack said pouring himself and Chuck some scotch. It felt like old times now. He loved toying with Chuck. "But that's not what he told Lily." He said handing the drink over to Chuck. He watch Chuck's hand grip the glass tightly, for a minute he thought it would break sending a mess of alcohol, glass and crimson blood everywhere. "Lily hated her. That's how he convinced her to try for another child. Lily was so consumed by hate for Blair that she tried to ruin everything she had. She tried to take her down at the fashion show she had for the Chuck line she created. I was the one who stopped them from fighting."

Chuck couldn't imagine Jack stopping them. Jack was cut from the same cloth has Chuck expect Jack never had true love in his life, Jack never found his Blair. "How?" was all he said before he knocked back his drink and gave it back to Jack so he would pour another one.

"I locked them in a room. Me and a few bodyguards stood guard, Bart wasn't pleased cause he knew they truth would come out of what he did to Blair. And he was right; Lily went to Brooklyn to look for Serena so she could apologize for kicking her out. Serena had taken Blair's side because she knew the truth. Rufus was there and well you know the rest."

"Well that's a lovely ending." Chuck stated, he had two more drinks and was pouring himself a third one. Jack looked at his watch impatiently. He hoped she'd be here by now.

"How do you feel about me and Blair?" Chuck looked at Jack with dark eyes. Maybe he shouldn't of brought the subject now that Chuck was a lot closer to him. Chuck took back one more drink before he slammed the glass on the table. "It's not what you think, we never really were together." He said flinching at the noise. "She did it hoping Bart would leave her alone. He didn't thou, he just found other ways to torment her."

"I'm more upset about Nate and …."

"Blair." They both said at the same time. Jack saw her has she entered the room.

"Where did you go?" she asked Chuck, "I'm glad Jack had found you." She said giving him a fake smile.

"Did I surprise you sweet heart?" Jack said moving away from Chuck and to Blair. "Congrats by the way," He said walking to her, "Lily told me last night when I arrived. How many months along?"

"I was told you wouldn't be here till tomorrow." She replied. "And it's not your business, but thank you. So what have you guys been talking about?" she asked watching Chuck pour another drink for himself.

"I told him the truth."

"You didn't Jack," Blair fumed, "It wasn't for you to tell."

"Well I did." Jack said turning around to leave, he knew Blair was about to yell at him some more and he knew what she was going to say. He smirked to himself thinking about how easy it was to finally get Blair to tell the truth.

"You had to right to tell Chuck that he's Charlize father."

"Your right, that's why you just did," He watched Chuck spin around. He was done playing this game. He wanted his nephew to know the truth. "I'll be right outside this door. I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about."

"Blair….." Chuck whispered. he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I'm sorry," she said breaking into sobs in front of him. "I wanted to tell you, that what breakfast was about today but then you ran. I'm not sure what Jack told you but please let me explain. Please don't hate me for hiding her since you've been here."

"Start from the beginning." He took a step closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Blair looked up at Chuck with her lip still trembling. Her tear rimmed eyes stared back and him for a quick second, before she blinked and walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I was going to tell you that day, the day you left. It was about two months since we had come back from Montel Carlo and I just found out the week before." She took a sip of the bottle. Chuck noticed she was still shaking; she was scared to live through this. "I got your call; I thought it was you running late so I sent it to voice message. At the end of the show I felt two hands shield my eyes and when I spun around it wasn't you, it was Bart."

* * *

"_What are you doing here? It's only for invited guest, and you for one are not and will never be invited to any Waldorf affair." Blair said when she came face to face with Bart Bass. He towered over her in his charcoal suit. She tried to step to the side but Bart stopped her._

"_That's not something you should say to your future father in law," he said pulling at the chain she wore around her neck. He fingered the Harry Winston while he spoke. "What would Chuck say to that?"_

"_You know Chuck hates you," she said snatching the ring back from his finger, "and so do I."_

_Bart laughed has he watched her put the chain back in under her dress. "I'm not sure who Chuck will hate more, me for everything that I've done or you."_

"_Why would he hate me?"_

"_Chucks on a plane right now to god knows where and the only person that could save him is you. Do you want to know how you're going to save him Blair?" _

_Her name came out like poison off his lips. "What did you do to him? Where is he?" Bart just smirked at her; he loved playing with one of Chucks toys. Blair slapped Bart with has much force she could of mustered. That was Bart's snapping point; after he felt the heat she caused on his cheek he was done toying. He grabbed her and pushed her into the stone wall behind her. She saw two big men come behind Bart and for a second she thought she was saved._

"_Make sure no one is looking for her, were going to have a bit of a chat." Bart said to the smaller of the two. When he left he turned his attention back to Blair, "Has for you I'm done being nice, that slap cost you majorly. I want the child you're going to have, I have them you have Chuck."_

"_How do you know?" she asked, she wanted to reach for her stomach but Bart swatted her arms away. _

"_I know everything," he growled. "You have one week to give me an answer. And if you answer is No, I'll make sure that your life is a living hell and so will Chuck's life be." He ran his hands over Blair's stomach just to make her squirm some more. He turned and left, taking the man behind him. Blair slumped to the floor, too scared to move. _

* * *

"Bart's guys were everywhere I went. After two days I had Dorota get me a plane ticket and I was off to see Jack. We came up with a plan and headed to Vegas."

"_Are you ready to take the plunge Mrs. Bass?" Jack jokingly asked Blair has their plane flew closer to Vegas. _

"_Yeah, just with the wrong Bass." She said sticking out her tongue. "Let's stop at a restaurant first thou, we can pretend to get drunk for the start of this plan."_

"_No, the plan was I get really drunk and you drink grape juice all night. Bart's going to be furious, so before we fly back in the morning remind me to have our body guards with us." Jack reached over stroking her hair._

"_No," she said smacking Jack's hand away. "Remember, only touching for the cameras." _

_Jack rolled his eyes, "Ahh I forgot, can't wait until you need to divorce me." He chuckled._

_Jack and Blair made sure they had enough press with them when they went to Little White Wedding Chapel. Jack was slightly buzzed from all the drinks he had all night, he leaned into Blair who was practically carrying him. The lights from the cameras had nearly blinded them both._

"_I can't believe I'm getting married where Britney Spears had her first wedding." Blair mumbled unhappily. She fixed her white veil and made her way down the aisle. She noticed Jack had another cup of scotch in his hand. The ceremony went on and they signed the papers before heading back to their hotel. She was surprised when Jack carried her into the room and placed her on the bed._

"_We should end this night like other married couples." He said crawling to her on the bed._

"_Jack….." she wined._

"_I know, I'm just kidding." He said placing a kiss on her forehead before he rolled over to his own side of the bed._

"We came back to New York two week later; I was showing at that point so I used clothes to hide it_._ I needed to hide it for another week and I was in the clear, they would believe Jack was the father."

"What did Bart do?"

"He waited until Charlize was born and told Lily she was his and we had an affair that he ended a few months before the birth. He did it because it was the only way he could convince Lily to have his child."

"And Lily came after you?" Chuck asked.

"Like a Bass outta hell."

* * *

"_I can't believe you brought her here." Lily screamed at Serena. _

_Serena had told Blair that Lily and Bart would be gone for the week and she hadn't seen Blair in so long that she invited her over. It wasn't a half hour after they left that her and Bart came back. Lily came charging at Blair while Bart stood back watching the scene._

"_She's my god daughter mom." She yelled back, referring to the child Blair was holding. _

"_More like your sister. You must want everything I have," she said to the brunette, "well you're not going to get it. You had my husband once and he came running back."_

"_What?" Blair asked looking from Bart to Lily to Serena. Serena looked back and Blair confused, she couldn't imagine her and Bart. It was just….."Ew." Blair said before Lily could reply. _

"_I know that child of yours isn't Jack's," She tried to shake Serena off her but the younger blonde wouldn't let go. "I know she's Bart."_

"_She's Bart's?" both girls said in unison. "Well she is a Bass but she's not Bart's." Blair replied._

"_I don't believe you, Bart showed me the test." _

_Blair's eyes widened and went to stare at Bart. "I can't believe this. You are a horrible human being." She said snatching her coat off the chair in front of her. She slipped her jacket on while she shifted Charlize from one arm to the other. "I'm sorry for what Bart has told you Lily but it's not true. I'll see you another time Serena." She walked up to Bart and turned to him. "You are disgusting and this is the closest you will ever be to her." She pulled the baby in her arms and pulled her to her chest and made her way out of the building. Serena looked at the two and walked out after Blair._

"I told Serena that night. She was beyond happy to be a god mother and an Aunt. Lily kicked her out when she came back home though. She packed her things that night and went to Dan's. A week before I left for France they got engaged."

"Where they even dating?" Chuck asked.

"No," Blair laughed. "But after I told her how Bart sent you away she needed to tell Dan her true feelings. They got married three months after that."

"_Dorota," Blair yelled getting her maids attention. "is that….?" They were about to take the stage to get an award for the charity work she was doing with Waldorf Designs. She was giving girls in the urban parts of Paris a chance to work for her, much like her mother had done with Jenny Humphrey._

"_Mister Chuck?" her loyal worker said spotting the man Blair was talking about. He was getting up and making his way out of the door. _

"_Well don't just sit there go after him." _

"_How do you know it's him thou? Could be evil Bart playing a game."_

"_I know Chuck like that back of my hand. I can practically see the sparks between us, and I swear if you don't go get him right now I will send you back to Russia without your kids. Now go." She said to her loyal employee before heading onto the stage. She was hoping Dorota would be able to have him here by the end of her speech._

"She went after you but you were long gone. "

"You wanna know the truth?" He paused slowly sipping his drink. "I watched you from a faraway corner of the restaurant while you were on stage. You looked so beautiful but I couldn't come get you. Did Bart ever tell you why I left?"

"Yes, six months ago when he saw and played with Charlize. He told me that if you didn't leave he'd destroy the fashion show I had. I couldn't believe that was all that made you leave."

He wanted to tell her about the Nate thing too but he kept quiet. "We were supposed to be a team. I couldn't watch the best part of my team struggle to make a name for herself while the Nelly Yuki's and Poppy Lifton's did it effortlessly." He watched the smile spread across her face.

"After I came back I looked for you and started the Chuck line, it took me 8 months to do. The night it debut Lily tried to have it closed down; Jack locked her and I in a room. The truth finally came out."

"_That's a lot of purple." Jack stated looking at the male models run around the room. "Did he really wear that much purple?"_

"_Yes and that many bow ties. If you think that's a lot you should see the sport suit I have."_

"_Not that red one-sie?"_

_Blair nodded and they both chuckled. "I'm going to have a purple one too." She said winking at Jack. He just shook his head and smiled. It slowly turned into a frown when he saw Bart and Lily come their way._

"_You guys weren't invited." Jack said to duo. _

"_I'm sure Chuck would love having a clothing line run by this whore." Lily said bitterly. The rumors that she wasn't being able to conceive had become well known around the UES, much like the rumor of Bart and Blair._

_Blair just walked away and went to talk to her other guest. She didn't want to make a scene, this night was about Chuck._

"_I don't know how you got her convinced Bart but bravo. She's like you little puppet."_

"_I'm sure you were just as mad when she was with Bart." Lily retorted back. "Chuck would hate all of this, he never wore this much purple or this many bow ties."_

"_Lily would you like to see something that I helped Blair with? It's a lot classier then any of these suits." _

_Bart looked at Jack, he knew his brother had a plan. He hated the plan to marry Blair and have Charlize look like his, but he didn't mind that it made Lily want to actually conceive a child with him. He could turn that child into everything that Chuck wasn't. He knew how much Lily loved Chuck, she had token him in has her own when she had thought Bart passed away. "Go, I'm sure you'd love to see the other Chuck like stuff even though it was made by her." He watched them leave before he tried to make his way to Blair, a big guy stopped him._

"_I have orders to keep you away from Mrs. Bass." the gentlemen said._

"_Who are these orders by?" _

"_Jack Bass, he assumed you would show up."_

_Bart opened his mouth to reply but he noticed Jack walking back without Lily. Jack grabbed onto Blair's arm and lead her off in the direction he had just came from. He knew something was up and tried to get past the man in front of him but he had no avail._

_Jack had trapped both women inside the room. He had hoped that they would talk and figure out how evil Bart really is or they would kill each other. It didn't bother him how it turned out._

"_I can't believe I'm stuck here with you, Jack must really want you out of his life if he thought it would be a good idea to leave us both in the same room." Lily said bitterly. _

"_I think he wanted us to talk." Blair said making her way to a chair in the room. "Can we please?" she said motioning to the chair next to her._

"_I don't need to hear details. If I have to I'll leave like Chuck did. I'm glad he was at least able to get away from you. I might not know where he is, but I know that he's happier the further he is away from your manipulating ass."_

_A tear rolled down Blair cheek. "Is that how you think of me Lily? I still have so much respect for you..."_

"_Save it Blair, if you had respect for me you wouldn't have an affair with my husband. That child of yours wouldn't be in this world if you respected me at all, and to top it all off you have my own daughter and son hating me. Go to hell Blair."_

"_I am in hell, thanks to Bart." _

"_Oh I forgot he ended the relationship, you must still be very in love with him." _

_Blair laughed bitterly at her statement. "Wow Bart has you brainwashed, did you ever see Chuck and I together? That was real love, not what Bart has you thinking what was going on. Hell I don't even know what he told you but none of it is true."_

"_I'll believe you Blair if you can look me in the eye and tell me that Charlize isn't part Bart." Lily said to the younger women. _

"_She is part Bart," she replied back. Lily shook her and went back to finding a way out of the room. She couldn't believe that Jack had left his ex-wife here with her enemy. There had to be something wrong with this couple. "she's part his due to Chuck being her father." _

_Lily stopped and looked at the brunette. It finally clicked to her, the test results she was given by Bart did say he was more Bart then Jack. "Blair…"_

"_Save it Lily, I know. You don't have to say it."_

"_I'm a grandma? Grandma Lily, oh my god I'm a grandma." She repeated has she moved closer to Blair. Blair watched how Lily's emotions changed from happy to recognition. They threw their arms around each other and wept. _

"_You should go find Serena, she might be a little mad that you didn't make it to her wedding." Blair said a half hour later after her and Lily finished talking._

"_I didn't go because you were the maid of honor. Now I feel awful. You promise I can see Chalrize later in the week?" _

"_I promise you can see her whenever you like." _

_Jack swung the doors opened and smiled at the two women. He kept checking from behind the door to see if they had made up. "Now that's what I like to see, just kiss and make up."_

"_You're disgusting, and I have guest I need to talk to."_

"_I have to go find Serena." She said heading towards the door. She spotted Bart who was making a beeline to her; she slipped out a side door not wanting to speak to the monster. Jack stepped in and talked to him while Blair went off to find her some guest she hasn't greeted and talked to yet._

"_This line is amazing Blair," Nate said being the first to catch Blair has she walked back into the event. "very Chuck Bass."_

"_You should do Nate's clothes for the upcoming campaign. It would be so much fun, plus I need another girl on my side." _

"_It would be great for business," Blair said. "especially when you win. I'm on board."_

"I saw the video. You don't need to talk about it."

"Did you read the article too? I wouldn't speak to Nate, he tracked me down when I was looking for you. Bart had set up this trap and keep me stuck on the isle but Nate saved me but marrying me and changing my name. I wasn't Blair Waldorf anymore, I was Blair Archibald. I guess that confused the guys that Bart sent to kidnap me and Charlize."

"Bart never did hire the smartest guys, once he hired a guy that told Dan he burnt down his own building for insurance purposes."

"_Nate what are you doing here?" Blair asked seeing the man she had been avoiding for three months now. _

"_Bart sent you here so he can take Charlize. I overheard the travel agent, I tried to find you but you had already boarded. I came here to make sure you're ok."_

_Blair grabbed onto the child who was playing in the sand. She couldn't believe she fell for one of Bart's tricks. This was all to get back at her to taking Lily away. For taking the child that should be his away from him. "Do you have a plan? Please tell me you do."_

"_I can think of one, but you won't like it."_

"_For Charlize I'd do anything." She said scooping the child into her arms. _

"_Marry me, My grandpa can get us out of here safe and fast."_

_Blair nodded and the two were off to the nearest court house. Nate's grandfather was able to get the three out of there the next night. She heard whispers throughout the hotel that a gang had showed up at the room she was supposed to be in and was furious when no one was there. She held onto Nate has the plane they boarded took off._

"And now we here." She said ending the stories. She had sat herself on Chuck's bed being too tired to stand up. It was about 10 pm now and she probably should be heading back home to Nate and Charlize. She knew Nate wouldn't be worried because she left a note. She did wonder if Jack was still outside.

"You forgot to tell me why you forgave Bart." Chuck added.

"He said he'd bring you back. It wasn't the will, it wasn't the money he was giving Charlize, it was cause I wanted you back here to be in her life. I know that your nothing like your father, you would of loved to be there for everything."

"And I still can be, if you'd let me." He said hopping on the bed next to Blair. He turned to her waiting for her to answer.

"I let you, she already knows that you're her father. She lit up when she heard that you were back. But I need one thing."

"Anything for you." He said grabbing her hand a placing a gentle kiss on it. She laughed and gave him a slight push.

"I have this one suit that I never released in the Chuck line. I knew you'd be the only person to ever pull it off. Wear it at the press release.

"I will if you answer me one question." He waited for her to nod, and when she did he continued. "Why are you still with him?"

"I love him."

"More then you loved me?" he said turning to her. His hand rested on her shoulder so they had been staring into each other's eyes. If her answer was yes he would stop trying to be with her. If she answered no he would never stop.

The only problem was that Blair didn't say anything. Maybe it was the closeness, maybe it was the fact that a part of her did love him. Blair leaned in and pressed her lips into Chuck's, never giving him a real answer.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think, and like always if you have question i will try to answer them._**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter isn't that long but it does show Charlize off. Tell me what you guys think, and remember that she's a child please. also the people that keep telling me to change the tag to blair and chuck, just finish reading the story before you comment, thank you. Two or three more chapters after this so i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chuck wake up with an unbearable headache but instead of sitting up he rolled over to put his arm around Blair for a quick cuddle. To his surprise she wasn't there. He squinted his eyes open to see a piece of paper were her head had laid. The unexpected kiss from the night before was still on his lips, he was surprised he was able to stop himself from having her completely; he was even more surprised he had to stop her. He stirred for a minute before he reached for the paper.

_Suit fitting at 12, be there._

It was written by her. He knew her hand writing anywhere.

"Chuck," Blair whimpered against his lips. It started with a small kiss, but their lust took over fast. She was now under him while their tongues explored each other, something that hadn't been done in a while. "Nate." Was all she was able to say has his hands quickly skimmed over her body, resting for a second on what use to be her flat stomach. Chuck looked down at her; he couldn't hurt Nate like this again. He sighed and rolled off to the side. "I-I." she said trying to get the words out. He turned to face the other way when she was finally able to get the words out. "I missed you."

Chuck's mind worked through the night. 'She missed me, she missed me, she missed me,' was his entire thought process. He hoped to talk about it this morning but she was gone. He started to slowly pick himself up when he heard a knock at his door. He thought it was either room service or a maid but to his surprise it was his Uncle.

"That wasn't Blair leaving this morning was it?" Jack asked brushing past Chuck to enter his hotel room.

"Are you spying on me again?" Chuck answered back, "besides nothing happened."

"And if it did you should let it go, Blair is with your best friend." He warned him. "They have been through a lot the last six months and the last thing she needs is someone messing that up for her."

"Thanks for the concern, if that is all you can see yourself out." Chuck said making his way to the liquor counter to pour himself some hair of dog.

"I mean it nephew, his family finally approves of her."

"Nate's family always approved of Blair," Chuck answered back. "since they had both been 14 and started dating."

"The Archibald's love her, not the Vanderbilt's. William hates her, the only reason Blair ever got off the island Bart tried to trap her on is because Nate begged him to save her. He told William that if he doesn't get Blair off then we would stay with her on the island until he did. He never let Blair forget it." Jack said telling the tale Blair had told him.

"Is that what caused all of their fighting?"

Jack knew that Chuck was trying to dig up any dirt he can on the Archibalds. "What are you planning?"

"Me?" Chuck played confused. "Nothing at all uncle." He smirked.

"I really hope that's true." Jack replied to him, "cause she doesn't need this."

Jack had left shortly after his talk with Chuck. He wished to asked Blair about William at the fitting but when he arrived for the fitting she wasn't there.

"I'm here about some suit fitting." Chuck said to the women who had been sitting behind the desk. Blair had texted him the address sometime during the morning, but she hadn't gotten back to any of the messages he had sent her since. The Waldorf Design had been moved in a bigger office building then before, this time taking about the 3rd floor up entirly. '_Blair must of done well'_ he thought.

"You must be CB, Blair left early for some personal reasons about two hours ago and won't be coming back. She did give me instructions to show you to the room and Claudia and Vincent can start sizing you up for your suit."

Chuck followed the girl through the halls. He recognized a few faces has he walked by and started to hear whispers.

_**"That's wasn't….."**_

_**"It can't be…"**_

_**"Does Nate know?"**_

"My names Shantelle, by the way. And I wouldn't be too worried about the whispers." She said before leading him into a room at the other end of the building. "Blair makes everyone sign a confidentiality clause. You don't have to worry about who saw you and if they might run to another press and say what they saw." She stated.

"I'm not worried; I know Blair has a good mind for business." He replied back.

"Good, can I get you anything before Vincent and Claudia come in? Water, tea, cof-," she asked but he cut her off.

"Scotch, please."

The girl nodded and left the room so she can try to fetch him his drink. It didn't take long for the drink and the tailors to enter the room. It went like that for about an hour. They measured him for everything when he asked what his suit looked like they just smiled at each other and replied they had been told not to tell, to leave it a surprise for the big event. Blair did always love surprises.

It was all going well until she walked in. Her puffy white floral dress hit just below the knees, her white and pink Mary Jane's match the dress well and a white headband with a pink flower sat in her hair. Her hands were behind her back hiding something and a grin plastered on her face while she stared at the people in front of her. He might have mistaken her for an angel if it wasn't for the way she had bossed everyone around.

"Claudia, Vince, out now." She said tapping her foot impatiently. Her eyes fell on Chuck, her voice soften has she spoke "We need to talk."

The two ignored her and continued like if they 4 foot tall monster wasn't there. She sighed and looked at her nails, for a second Chuck thought it was over, that the two won't listen to the boss's 6 year old daughter. That was until she shrieked causing all three to stare at her. "I'm 6 years old and in 12 years I will own part of this company and if you enjoy working for my mom then you will do has your told and leave." They watched has the pair collected their items. "I meant now, you will be able to pick up your stuff and continue when I am done. If you guys aren't out of here in 10 seconds I will throw a temper tantrum the size of New Zealand." The pair rushed out the door fast; they knew better then to deal with Charlize.

"Hi!" She said pulling a plastic martini cup out in front of her. The dark red fluid swooshed in it while she raised a white straw that was sitting in it to her mouth. She watched his jaw fall opened has she drank down the drink in a second before he closed it. She noted that he now looked angry. "Relax, it juice. It's not like you're my dad." She teased him with a wink.

"You are a lot like your mother, you know."

"Interesting, both her and Nate say I get it from you." The little girl said placing the cup on a nearby table. She made her way slowly to where Chuck was standing. "You can sit." She said pointing to a foot rest across from her.

"So how long have you known?" He asked taking a seat. She was very smart, Blair smart.

"Nate married my mom when I was about three, I'm not that stupid." She replied back to him in a sarcastic way. He laughed at how much she sounds like Blair did at her age. "Plus Grandpa William will never let me or the rest of the Vanderbilts forget it. I guess he's not much better then..." she stopped and stared at Chuck.

"Bart, you mean? I take it you met him." he said reading the girls mind.

"Once or twice, him and mom made a deal. He meets me, mom gets info that she wanted. Only talked to him once though, mom didn't trust him. How bout you, do you trust him?"

"If I did you wouldn't be an Archibald." he mumbled hoping the girl didn't hear him. She had though, he knows by the smirk on her face, the Chuck Bass signature smirk.

"So do you still love my mom?" she asked watching him. He would of almost been surprised that she asked that question if she hadn't been his daughter. Maybe Blair was right and she did get a lot more from Chuck then he realized.

"Why do you ask?" He shot back to his mini me.

The girl giggled before she answered "isn't it obvious?" she asked before she flopped on her stomach. When Chuck shook his head she sighed and rolled her eyes, "She still loves you. Do you want to know how I know?" The girl kicked her legs back and forth like a teenager girl who was swapping gossip with all of her friends. He could of sworn she couldn't look more like her mother when she was a teenager, Chuck was to amazed to answer her. She sighed again and pulled out something from her dress pocket. "She still has this." She replied before tossing something at him.

Chuck spotted the engagment ring he had given Blair flying towards him. After he caught it he held it in his palm while he watched Charlize. "Do you even know what this is?"

"The engagement ring mommy has been looking for since you came back." She said smiling up at him. "I would of got the necklace too but she hid that from Nate when he started to ask when she got it and how. She used to wear them both when she was at home alone before she got pregnant."

"She's been looking for it?" Chuck asked has he toyed with the ring in his hands. He couldn't imagine Blair sitting at her vanity wearing a Harry Winston ring and an Erickson Beamon while she was married to Nate. Maybe she wasnt happy like everyone said she was, including her.

"So what are you going to do dad? Are you going to let her slip away again or fight for her?" Charlize asked staring up at him waiting for his answer.

Before he could answer her Shantelle opened the door. "I knew when I saw Claudia and Vincent going on break that you had come in here. You little terror, what would your mom say?"

"She would be saying thank you." The little girl answered back before she made her way to her mother's employee. "You should keep that and think about what I said."

Shantelle rolls her eyes and mouths out a sorry to Chuck has she gets the girl out of the room, he noticed Charlize give him one last look over her shoulder has they left. Chuck waited a minute before he pulled his phone out and call Andrew.

"Hey, is there a way you can get all the information that Bart left in his office?"

"I'll have to ask the secretary again but I'm sure she'll hand it over."

"Good, text me after you do. We need to meet again tomorrow morning." With that Chuck ended the conversation. He was going to do what his daughter asked him to do, he was going to do what his heart wanted him to do; he was going to fight for Blair.

Later that night…

"Blair," Nate called from downstairs. He hadn't seen his wife all day, at least not after he read the note she left him the night before about going to find Chuck. He had texted Chuck earlier about meeting him the next afternoon to read the final draft of "The Return of Chuck Bass" article. "Blair!" He called again looking for his wife. He made his way up the stairs still calling his wife name. He just came home after going to Waldorf Designs to pick up Charlize. He had dropped her off at Serena and Dan's apartment hoping he could spend some time with his wife alone. It had been Blair that had texted him to pick her up anyways. He looked throughout all the rooms before going into theirs. He knew she was sleep when he opened the door due to her back being towards him and her relaxed breathing, he felt bad for trying to wake her.

Blair had heard Nate calling her but didn't answer. She was still thinking about last night and her kiss with Chuck. She had decided to fake being asleep when she heard Nate, she didn't want him to see her in tears. She felt Nate get into bed next to her and soon snake his arms around her to cuddle. She wanted to recoil in her own self-disgust but she couldn't. She stirred a bit but didn't turn over, she couldn't look at Nate without tears falling from her eyes. She needed him to get through with the press release before she could confess to him. At least then he could pretend not to hate her while they started back on the campign trail.

Nate pulled himself closer to Blair. He loved the warmth of her body, he loved being able to rest his hand on her stomach and feel their future children move inside he just loved being near her. He pressed his lips into the back of her neck to give her a light kiss. He pulled back and quietly whispered, "Good night, sweetie."

Blair thought she was going to stay up all night thinking about her next plan of action. She couldn't face Chuck today, that's why she had her assistant Shantelle deal with him and Nate was left to pick up Charlize. She had thought about it all day but when she heard Nate she was just too scared to tell him what happened. When she felt Nate's kiss she froze, '_if he only knew'_ she thought. She felt Nate drift off to sleep, probably dreaming about his future family, about how perfect his life is now that his best friend is back to share it with him, about the perfect wife laying next to him, about how perfect of a mayor he's going to be. She silently cried herself to sleep two hour later, letting her emotions finally tire her out.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This one has a flash back and a article, hope you enjoy because the end is coming near.**_

* * *

Chuck looked over the papers that Andrew brought over an hour ago. He was trying to find anything to break Nate and Blair up. He saw bits but nothing that could cause a major break up for the couple. He sighed looking over the only information he had. It was dated six month prior, it was a letter and some pictures that Bart sent Blair. The pictures had been of Chuck, from six months ago being one of his former ids. The letter had told Blair where to go to find Chuck; hotels, bars, restaurants, ect, just so she could track him down and bring him back to her. He wondered if this was what Charlize meant when she talked about a deal between Blair and Bart.

He looked at the timing of everything, it was around the time Blair had gotten pregnant or had found out she was. He had a sick feeling that was why she had stayed with Nate. His stomach turned some more since he would meet the man in a little bit.

"Hey Chuck," Nate greeted, hugging him. Chuck grew a bit tense at his friends embrace. It wasn't that he hated Nate, just hated anyone that was with Blair.

"Hey." He responded back, taking a step away from Nate. "So…" he said trying to get straight to the point. The less time he spent with his rival the better.

Nate took a seat at his desk and looked over a few papers. After he read it over quietly he handed them to Chuck. "Let me know your thoughts on it, anything I should change. I want to make sure you like it."

* * *

_The Return of a Bass_

_No, this isn't an article about Bart Bass, he already returned from the "dead" once. This is the story of Chuck Bass, the son that Bart forced away from the Upper East Side. This is the story about son who he forced away when he was starting his family. This is the story about the son who he forced away when he was starting his own in the business world. This is the story of the man Bart forced away when he just started living his life. This is his story._

_It was a cold and rainy night when Bart went to Chuck. He was given an ultimatum, leave and never return or risk Blair Waldorf(who at the time Chuck didn't know was pregnant) being caught in the cross fire of their war. Chuck did the only thing he knew he could do to protect Blair, he left. And that is where Chuck Bass story begins….._

* * *

Chuck rolled his eyes reading over the article. "You know I left to protect you too?" he said handing the several papers back to him. "Bart was going to send you to prison."

"For what?" Nate asked has he tilted his head to the side. He remembered how much Blair was annoyed by that look. Chuck wondered how she felt about that look now.

"Don't play dumb," he said raising his arms and looked around the room. "All of this just from that credit line you were given. Do you know who you investor was?" He watched has Nate shook his head even more confused than before. "It was Bart." He said staring back at the man in front of him.

"Bart did that? Why?"

"Don't you understand Nathaniel; he did it so he could hold it over my head. He knew that you two were the only things I had ever loved. You two were the only ones that ever stayed; he knew I'd do anything for you guys."

"I'm speechless man." He looked at Chuck with silent admiration. "If it makes you feel better I never paid him back, that's a good million he never saw." Nate chuckled while Chuck eyed him curiously before giving Nate a smirk, "Any way I could pay you back?" he asked.

"Why Blair?" He said without thinking, "Why'd you marry her, why'd you fall in love with her?" he spoke. And like the moment they just shared was gone.

"I slept with her a two days before I was supposed to ask Sage to marry me at the mayoral election event. When I woke up Blair wasn't there. It was like the night with Serena at the Shepard's wedding. I told Sage and she took it calmly, a little too calmly actually. She said she understood and that it was going to be ok. A few hours before the conference I saw her and Blair talking and she really cut her down, I felt something in my heart at that point and I knew what I had to do. It didn't help that your words popped into my head."

"What words?"

"Take care of her, and I did. She fought me every step of the way though. I proposed to her twice before she finally said yes."

"You finally got her to say yes on some Thai island." Chuck said, he meant it with more malice than that had come out, Nate didn't catch it though. He just stared at him in surprised, shocked that he knew. "Blair had told me. She told me everything."

Nate was a bit taken back. Blair had said that all she was going to tell Chuck was that Charlize was his, he never expected Chuck to know everything. "What else did she tell you?"

"How Bart tried to trap he on the island, how she married you to save her and how William hates her and Charlize because of it."

"She said that?" he asked. "She said she only married me to get off the island?" It was still a sore subject with him. He had hoped Blair would realize that she loved him all along, that when she was asked why she married him it would because she couldn't be away from him, not that she needed someone to save her.

Chuck nodded he could sense the hurt in Nate; he was going in for the kill. "Charlize said she hated William for the way he treated her and Blair, she even compared him to Bart. Actually I think she said she liked Bart better."

Nate remembered the first time Charlize met William and the rest of the Vanderbilts. It was the Thanksgiving after they got married; Nate couldn't wait to show them off to his family. He wished he knew how bad that would turn out ahead of time.

* * *

"_Hi, you're pretty." Five year old Grant Vanderbilt said to three year old Charlize has they entered the estate. Charlize stared at the boy from behind Blair's leg, too shy to speak._

"_Tell him thank you." Blair said has she bent down so they were at the same level the kids were._

"_Tank you." She said smiling back at the boy. She noticed a couple coming up behind the boy with her step father not far behind them. She watch has her mother stood to talk to them._

"_Grant was like that once," Maureen said to Blair has she smiled down at Charlize, "he didn't know how to speak properly either." _

_The smile Blair had slowly faded. "She doesn't have a speech problem, she's three. Three year olds talk like that all the time."_

"_Ah yes they do, but if you want to make them ivy ready its best to take care of that now. We got Grant in with a speech therapist and tutors at the same age Charlize is now. He speaks almost like a young adult." Maureen explained has she patted Charlize on the head. "Don't you want that sweet heart?"_

"_Stop it Maureen," a much older man said coming into the room. His eyes fell on Charlize and Blair, almost completely ignoring the rest of his guest there. "It's no use already. She's a Bass; you know how they turn out." _

"_Grandfather," Nate scolded William Vanderbilt after he saw how his comment affected his new wife and daughter. "She's also a Waldorf which makes her already one of the smartest women I know." He said squeezing Blair's hand earning a smile from her in return._

"_How could I forget, she's reason you're not a mayor right now. My apologize I forgot how smart of a move that was." And her smile quickly vanished again. Blair opened her mouth to reply back to him but was cut off when one of the hired hands had told them dinner is ready._

"_What did the man mean when he said I was a Bass?" Charlize asked taking the seat next to Blair at the dinner table. She wanted to sit in her mom's lap but she noticed all the other kids hadn't done that._

"_Nothing sweetie," Nate reassured her by kissing her forehead, "just grown up talk."_

"_Not nice grown up talk." Blair mumbled to Nate. He saw the smile she walked in with was now gone. He put his hand over hers and rubbed circles on the outside of her palm trying to confront her. Blair listens has William says what he's thankful for, one of Nate's uncles does the same after him; it was going around the table. She gave Nate a little smile has she listened to the rest of his family say what they are thankful for. It was Nate's turn now._

"_I'm thankful for my lovely wife." He said giving her a little peck on the cheek; he felt her blush under his lips. He gave Charlize a smile before continuing, "my amazing step daughter, the good fortune The Spectator is having and everyone here." _

_Blair was next and when she opened her mouth the speak William interrupted her. "Your turn Jacqueline." He said skipping over her and Charlize's turn. _

"_Excuse me, but I thought it was our turn." She said cutting off the girl rudely. Her eyes stared a hole through the older gentlemen waiting for his reply. _

"_That's because this is for family, not future ex-wives and their bastard children."_

_Charlize didn't know what the older man had meant but she knew it wasn't good due to how quiet the room got. She watched has her mother's face turned a bright red and Nate whispered something to her. She desperately wished she could hear them. _

"_We are leaving." Blair said turning to her daughter. She turned away from Nate and grabbed her daughters arm. She yanked Charlize out of the chair has she stood. "For what it's worth I was going to say I'm thankful for you guys taking me in but I see that's not the case."_

"_We didn't welcome you, Nate forced us. If he hadn't refused to come back without you, you'd still be on that island at the very least; dead and kidnapped probably. That's what you should be thankful for."_

_Blair stared up at Nate, "You said he was happy to help us." She tried to whisper to him but her voice cracked and everyone heard her. Nate tried to say something but she cut him off, "I think you should stay here tonight, be with your real family." She told him has she turned to leave. _

_Nate watched her leave before turning to his gaze turn to him grandfather, he was already trying to get Jacqueline to finish her sentence like nothing happened. "How dare you?" he asked William, he didn't even let him speak though, it was rhetorical. "That is my wife and daughter now, I don't care what you think about them but until it changes into something positive it's the last you see and hear of me." He said before leaving to catch up with real family._

* * *

Not much changed since then. Blair did put Charlize with tutors and speech therapist, hoping to give her a better shot then she had at going to Yale. William and Nate only recently started to talk again. He had thought everyone was happy, he thought wrong.

"When did you even talk to her?" Nate huffed turning his attention back to Chuck. He had known his step daughter her entire life and this was the first time he heard how much she hated the Vanderbilt's.

"When I was fitted for a suit yesterday. Charlize and I had a long talk, let me guess Blair didn't tell you that either?" He said digging into Nate's insecurities more.

"No," he said shaking his head. Chuck knew he was getting the best of him, much like the time Nate had punched Carter Baizen at the Cotillion Ball. "What else did Charlize tell you?"

"Nothing," he lied. He knew that this was going to cause a fight before the press conference and article release. He had just formulated an amazing plan in his head and he couldn't wait to execute it. "I'm sorry Nathaniel but I need to be going soon. Is there anything else?"

"No," He mumbled, instead of hugging him like he had in the beginning he stuck his hand out for a shake. He wasn't in the mood to hug him now, he was to upset. "I'll just see you tomorrow."

Chuck nodded and shook Nate's hand. He left knowing he had Nate right where he wanted him. He took out his phone and made a call, "Hi, This is Chuck Bass. I was wondering if I can speak to…"

Nate went home later in the evening; he was still fuming over his conversation with Chuck. The first sight he saw was his stepdaughter with a bowl of popcorn heading over to the couch. "Hi daddy." She said has he stepped out of the elevator. He saw the back of Blair's head has he saw Charlize crawl on the couch.

"Want to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's with us?" she said turned her head, he saw her smile at him. He tried to bury his feelings, maybe Chuck was wrong and she did love him. Without saying a word he grabbed the popcorn out of Charlize's lap and sat next to Blair. He watched the two women in his life; Charlize's laid her head in Blair's lap and Blair started to comb her hand through her hair.

What Chuck said played in his mind though. He wondered if Blair would be like this with Chuck. He wondered how Charlize would act with him instead. He snapped out of his thoughts when Blair rested her head on his shoulder and snaked her fingers through his. It drove the rage he had back to the surface.

"Did you talk to Chuck?" he asked has he moved away from her. Her doe eyes stared at him, she went to say something but he already knew what she would say. "What hurts the most is that he told. Do you know how easy it is to pick up the phone or just text me? I had to hear it from him."

"What did he say?" she asked hoping he hadn't said anything about the kiss.

"Does it matter? All that matters is that you didn't tell me. Is there a reason you didn't tell me?"

"Yes," Blair replied back. She opened her mouth to say something but it didn't come out. She wanted to scream, to cry to just get the Chuck situation out in the open but she just couldn't.

"Do you still love him?" he asked her quietly. He looked down at Charlize who had fallen asleep before his rage hit him; he wanted to know the truth and this maybe his only chance to ask.

"You know I always will but..." That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Do you love me?" he cut her off before she could explain. She went to nod her head but that wasn't enough. He didn't want that, he wanted an answer. "Why do you love me?"

"What do you mean?" she was confused, she had no idea where Nate was going with this or where it had come from. There were many reasons why Blair loved him, way too many for her to count but her mind went blank now. She wanted to talk about all the times she had fallen in love with him over and over in the year since they married. Her emotions had made her mind go blank though. Tears started to run down her face.

"Give me a reason why you love me?" he said getting up from the couch and backed away from her. 'Tell me you love me more than him' he wanted to say but she would switch his thoughts around and make him think that all of this was in his head. She never had told him why she loved him. He wonder if he could have just been anyone who saved her and she would have married them. She did it to Jack; maybe she did it to him as well.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. He had his answer. He picked up his coat and started towards the door. Blair moved Charlize out of her lap and went after him. She caught up to Nate when he had pushed the elevator button.

"Where are you going?" she choked out. They hadn't fought since a short time before she announced she was pregnant. She wasn't use to this.

"I'm going to my mom's until tomorrow, maybe I might even go back after the press release. You need to figure out what you want now that Chuck is back because I'm not just some guy. I'm not like Jack, I can't be just married to you because you see me has your savior. I want you to be married to me because you love me, yet you can't even find a reason why you love me."

"Please stay," she tried to say but was cut off by Nate.

"Just one reason Blair and I won't ever leave, just one."

'because you're the only one that kept trying, because you're the only one who stood up for me, because you stood up to your grandfather for me, because you took a child who wasn't yours and raised her like she was, because of all of these and so much more' Blair wanted to say but again her mind failed her. She just stared at Nate with her mascara running down her face and her mouth slightly opened. She hated herself at this moment.

"Bye." He said walking into the open elevator.

Blair broke down on the floor and sobbed loudly. She couldn't believe she just let him walk out, she couldn't even say one word to even make him consider staying. It took her almost half an hour but she finally picked herself off the floor. She vowed that tomorrow when she saw him she would tell him everything she couldn't today and hoped they could forgive and forget. She went over to the couch and picked Charlize up and took her to her room. She was glad that Charlize had slept through the whole thing; she didn't think she'd been able to handle it if Charlize had heard them fight. They had never fought around her.

Blair didn't know Charlize had heard the entire thing and pretend to sleep through it. She smiled when her mom couldn't get Nate to stay. Her smile grew when she heard him walk out and head to his mother's house. She hoped that Nate would still be mad at her tomorrow and that Chuck would pick up the piece and help further drive them apart. She couldn't wait until her family was back together again. She drifted to sleep dreaming about how tomorrow would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**_So this is the last chapter in the story. there will be one more chapter for the epilogue but it will be set in the future. Italics are flashbacks. enjoy_**

* * *

They sent him to a room on the other end of the hallway. He was ordered to stay there until Blair came with the suit he was supposed to be wearing. He could hear the murmurs outside, talking about the great Chuck Bass. He probably had waited an hour before they came in, it was Blair followed by Charlize.

"Good morning." He said greeting the both of them. He watched Blair take off her sunglasses, noticing the puffy eyes under them, "long night?"

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. She motioned for Charlize to come forward. "Charlize this is Chuck. Chuck this is Charlize." She said, thinking she was the first to introduce them.

"I know, dad introduced us." Charlize said, Blair just nodded at her words. Chuck notice she was carrying a garment bag. He watched Blair's shaky hand grab the bag and held it out for Chuck to take.

"We can talk about it." He said taking a step closer to them; at this point her whole body shook. He expected Blair to answer him, but it was Charlize who spoke.

"Mom and dad got into a fight last night. He left." She said throwing Chuck a smile before frowning when Blair turned around to chastise her. This time Chuck saved her.

"Why, you guys seem like the perfect couple. I hope it's not due to me."

"It is." Blair whispered hoping her daughter didn't hear. She was trying to hold back her tears but she didn't think she could.

"It's not about the k-"

"No!" She said cutting him off. Charlize eyes widened at her mother's reaction. She wished she knew what they were talking about, "He doesn't know yet, does he?"

"I haven't told him. I thought it was something you two should work out." Chuck said back. "Seems like you have a lot to work out."

Blair shook her head trying to force the tears back. Chuck just smiled and took the bag from her hands; he noticed she was trying to make an exit before he even unzipped the bag. It was Charlize that made her stay.

"I wanna see what Chuck is wearing." She said has Blair turned around and they slowly made their way towards the door. He watched her dig her heels into the floor so Blair couldn't drag her. "You worked so hard on it, it must be special."

Chuck slowly unzipped it, revealing a black suit, a little purple dress shirt and a purple paisley bow tie; he took a deep breath taking it all in. "Is this?"

"It's the only suit I made like it. I call it the L suit." Blair said turning about around. L has in limo they both thought. Neither of them moved from their spot in the room but their eyes never left each other. Chuck was the first to speak.

"Should I try it on?"

"Please." They both answered.

His eyes moved from Charlize who had a smile from ear to ear, and then to Blair who was blushing at the thought of the suit. He motioned for them both to turn around while he got dressed. After he got dressed he silently made his way over to them and grabbed both of their hands. "What do you think?" he asked turning them both to him.

"You look so handsome." Charlize said looking at the suit.

He wondered if she knew what the suit meant to them so long ago. Blair was still silent though, he eyes roaming from his head all the way down to his shoes then back up again. She had done it a few times already, he was about to ask what she was thinking but she finally reacted.

Blair took a step forward; the hand Chuck was holding made its way up his arm. He closed his eyes at the sensation it had cause, and when he opened them Blair was right in front of him with her hand on his cheek. Charlize's eyes widened at the intimacy between her parents, her shock grew when she saw Blair lean in and give Chuck a kiss on his cheek. "You look amazing." Blair breathed out, her warm breath hitting the spot she just kissed. Again their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for much longer than appropriate.

He was the one who broke it "Well you do know my body better than anyone."

His words caused her to blush, and she stepped back from him. "I should go find Nate. We have a lot to talk about." She said finally realizing her mission.

"Like what?" Chuck asked. He was silently cursing Nate for ending this moment. He wanted to be in her embrace longer.

"Like what you being here means to our relationship, you make him insecure."

"Is there a reason I make him insecure, Blair?" Chuck asked stepping closer to her. He had his all-knowing smirk on, he knew why but he had wanted her to say it.

Blair grabbed his hand has she spoke. She noticed the surprised look on his face, "I'm going to go talk to him and then I'll be back to talk to you." she gave his hand one last squeeze adding, "You and Charlize should catch up." And with that she was gone.

"I think their done." Charlize said interrupting his thoughts. He turned his thoughts back to his daughter who was beyond elated. "I mean did you see that kiss, and why is it called the L suit, and why aren't you chasing after her." He laughed at her ramblings.

"Calm down." He snickered, "She said she'd be back there is no need to chase her. The L suit stands for limo suit. I wore it when I first realized I loved Blair. And I was right here for the kiss, I know."

"hmm," she said moving closer to Chuck. "Well you don't know is that mommy chose out my dress and it matches your bow tie."

"Well she probably also revealing that your my daughter today too." He said picking her up for the first time. He hugged her and held her to his body. After a few minutes he finally let go of her, and when he did she ran into the hallway and yelled someone to get her her dress for tonight; she wanted to show it off to her dad.

Blair looked everywhere for Nate, she finally found him half hour later in some corner getting ready. She watched him struggle to put his tie on, it made her laugh. She silently walked over to him and helped. Thankfully he was too busy with the tie to notice her. "You know this would be a lot easier if you were home. I don't want people to think my husband; who is running for mayor, doesn't know how to dress himself."

He took a deep breath in has he watched her tie it perfectly, he hated her perfectionism right now. "What do you want, Blair?" he asked removing her hands when she was done. He was still angry with her for the fact she couldn't say those three words to him when he asked, no he craved them. He thought how easy it was for her to say them to Chuck over and over again.

She took a deep breath in, it was now or never. "I really didn't think I loved you till about 6 and a half months ago." She began, putting her hands on her pregnant stomach. She hoped Nate would remember.

"If that's it ill just sign the paper Blair and you can go, I don't want you to feel like you have to be married to them because of the twins. If Chuck makes you happy…"

"No, you make me happy. I was hoping you remember that night because of what you did for me." Blair pouted. Of course he didn't remember because she never brought it up to him. "You asked me to tell if I love you and I do, and now I want to tell you why. So please listen." She begged him. Nate nodded his head and let her continue.

_It was the evening after her meeting with Bart; she was set on ending this with Nate at the way everything was going. They hadn't even slept in the same room the past month and she just wanted everything to be over. She hated how the Vanderbilts treated her, she hated how hard she and Charlize had to push for perfection; perfect wife and daughter, and she hated that Nate never stood up for her. She just hated the thought of this being her third divorce under the age of 30, but she knew when she brought Chuck back everything would be ok. She fished into her purse and pulled out the paper she had her lawyers draw up. "Nate," she called out has she stepped out of the elevator. _

"You were going to divorce me?" Nate asked angrily. Fire felt like it was running through his veins, he had never been this angry with her.

"Yes," Blair answered looking down. She was ashamed to finally admit it. "But I walked into the argument you and Will were having."

_She heard William's voice in the other room so she decided to hide in the coat closet until he left. She didn't feel like proving him right, proving that this whole thing was a mistake, proving she was a mistake. She watched through the crack of the door at the two men._

"_Do you know where she is right now Nathaniel? She's with Bart Bass probably fucking him on some desk in his office." William Vanderbilt said crassly. Blair wished she was in front of him right now so she can punch him._

"_She's not-" Nate started to respond, but William cut him off again._

"_I saw them with my own eyes. Her and that short dress with Charlize in tow," Blair looked down at her dress has he spoke. It wasn't short, it went down to her knees. "probably sending the kid off to see daddy before they make another demon spawn."_

"_She's not with him," Nate stated to his grandfather. "Charlize is not his daughter, she's-" he paused taking a deep breath, he was getting very annoyed with his grandfather for the way he was talking about his family. "She's Chucks."_

"_Oh even better." William said sarcastically. "You need to stop saving her, she is nothing more than a mistake and that will never change." He said grabbing his coat off the chair in front of him. "You had a perfect life with Sage, she would of made an amazing wife and mother and you threw it all away for some women that made you a laughing stock when she reject your marriage proposal twice. I should of left them on that damn island."_

_Blair didn't see what happened but she heard the unmistakable sound of fist hitting face. She cringed at the thought of violet fight in her house at least that was until Nate spoke. _

"_Don't you ever talk about them like that again. They are my family, they are more of a family then you guys have ever been to me. I love Blair more than I could ever love anyone, and I don't care who Charlize's father is, it's my role now. If you have nothing left then I think it's time to leave." He picked up the coat his grandfather had dropped after Nate attacked him and shoved it at him. "And I don't want to see or hear from you until you can accept that they are my family now and treat them like you treat everyone else. Now get the fuck out." He roared at his grandfather while pointing to the elevator. _

_Blair heard the elevator ding and spied Nate going in the opposite direction. She stayed in the closet though, her thoughts consuming her. She hadn't given Nate a fair chance since they had gotten married, she was always mentally wishing he was more like Chuck that she hadn't been able to appreciate the man he was. He was the one who took her in; took in a child that wasn't his, he was the one who saved her from god knows what in Thailand, he was the one defending her to his own family; Chuck hadn't even done that for her. She took the papers in her hands a ripped them up into pieces and let them fall into her purse. She was going to give this a real try this time, she was going to make this work. She quietly headed out of the closet and to the elevator and pressed the button. "Nate?" she called out again, pretending she just got out of the elevator. _

"_In here." She heard him answer back from the living room. She made her way towards him, slipping off her jacket has she entered the room._

"_Hi." She said smiling at him. She noticed he was still upset. "I let Charlize sleep over at Lily's. We have the whole house to ourselves." She said with a grin. Nate just nodded at her statement, not fully registering what she had meant. She made her way towards him, her hand lightly playing his hair while her other hand lifted his chin to look at her. Her lips crashed into his the moment she saw his eyes look up at her; it was a needy kiss, she needed him NOW. "I said we have the whole house to ourselves." She repeated has she slid herself into his lap, her hands slowly making their way down his chest and stomach unbuttoning his shirt has she went. "Whatever are we going to do?" she said grinning. _

_This time it was Nate that leaned in and kissed her, "I have a few ideas." _

Nate looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed, "You saw that? I was hoping you would never have to see William talk about you like that."

"If I hadn't seen that I would have never been able to give you a chance, I would never be able to be this happy." She said taking a step towards him. Her hand raised his chin again to look at her. She lips lightly pressed to his. "I'm in love with you," she said breathing against his lips. "I will always love Chuck but it will be a different kind of love. I appreciate everything he has done but he will never take the place of you in my heart, and do you know how I know?"

"How?" Nate asked, he was convinced but he wanted to know how she knew he was the one.

"I kissed Chuck a few days ago," she confessed. She watched him try to pull away but she held him tightly. "The only person I thought of was you, how much I could hurt you, and how much hurting you hurt me."

He wasn't that hurt but her statement, he actually understood. If it wasn't for her kiss, he would be unhappily married to Sage right now. He pulled her close to him, holding her lovingly in his arms. "No more secrets, ok?" she nodded in agreement. Sadly their moment was ended when the stagehand came up to them and told them they had five minutes left.

"Damn, I wanted to talk to Chuck."

"About what?" Nate asked, he knew he sounded insecure.

"I wanted to talk to him about our relationship now, and Charlize and the kiss. I don't want him getting the wrong idea." she reassured him. "Speaking of no more secrets, you never told you that you introduced the two. That was supposed to be my job."

"No more secrets starting now." He replied back with a smirk. She gave him a playful shove before giving him one last kiss has she went off to find her seat.

"You ready men?" Nate asked Chuck has they both stood off to the right of the stage. Just one minute left before he was introduced on stage. He watched Chuck give him the ok. "I don't want anything to change between us man." He said hugging his friend before heading in the direction of the podium.

"The better question is if you're ready Nate." Chuck mumbled out watch his friend walk into the lion's den, in a few minutes his plan will be set.

"I would like to start by first saying a big thank you for all who have come out today." Nate said starting his speech, "I know most of you are here to hear that I will be throwing my name into the mayoral elections again this year," he paused waiting for the clapping to end. His eyes fell to Blair and Charlize who were both clapping and laughing with the rest of the crowd, "but that's not the only reason I have you guys here today. All of you know my step daughter Charlize, what you guys don't know is that recently her father has come back into the picture." He looked around the crowd has the murmurs picked up. He knew some people believed she was Bart's, some Jack, a maybe even a few believe it was Chuck; he knew it because everyone asked. "And that is why I have you guys here today, without further interruption I would like to introduce Chuck Bass." The crowd broke out in a roar, they were so loud waiting for Chuck to arrive on stage but he didn't come. He noticed Blair get out of her seat and head to the back to locate Chuck; he hoped maybe he wasn't heard, "I would like to introduce Chuck Bass." Nate repeated. He got another surprise instead of Chuck.

Four men walked toward Nate from where he and Chuck had just talked. "Nate Archibald?" one of the men asks. Nate nods his head and soon the men ascend on him, "You are being arrested for embezzlement. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." They used the handcuffs to restrain him and read him his Miranda rights. Nate's eyes fell not being able to look at the crowd knowing yet again he had severely embarrassed himself.

Blair watched from the side not knowing what was fully going on until she spied Chuck talked to one of the men. "Please tell me that you're trying to help Nate out of this, tell me you had nothing to do with this." She said marching up to him. She could forgive him for a lot but not this.

"Isn't it what you want? You can get a clean break from Nate and me and you can start without having to worry about what the media or anyone else thinks. I even got you this." He said pulling the ring out from his pocket. He was surprised when he felt her hand across his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she said after slapping him. She quickly snatched the ring back from him. "Why would you think that and who the hell gave you this?"

"Charlize," he said still stunned by her reaction. "She said you wore it and the necklace a lot before you became pregnant. She said you still love me."

"Charlize?" she asked surprised. She obviously got the Waldorf-Bass scheme gene. "I will deal with her later. Has for you, go far far away. Everything was much better before you came back."

"What about the kiss? And not just the kiss in my room, the kiss after i tried on the suit." he asked hoping to win her back to his side. That kiss must have meant something.

"That kiss made me realized I was with the right man all along, not some scheming child. Has for the kiss i gave you earlier today, i usually kiss my friends Chuck. i kissed nate all the time when i was with you. It's between friends," She huffed at him. Chuck felt like Blair was a dragon towering over him, her fiery breath beating down on him. "and we are not friends anymore. Now go so I can try to fix the mess you made." And just like that Blair and turned around and tried to find out where Nate had gone.

Chuck did the only thing he knew how to do. He went back to the hotel and packed his bags. He called Arthur for a trip to the airport and left again.

* * *

_**I'm sorry to all fellow Chair fans, im a big Chair fan but i had to end it this way cause thats how it played out in my head. please dont hate me, if it makes u happy im currently writing a chair story that i fell will be much better then this one. To all who will still be reading the epilogue, thank you. actually to all the people who reviewed this thank you.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**It's set ten years later. Charlize is now 16. There is a surprise at the end and you get the names of all of Nairs kids. Enjoy, and thank you everyone for the reviews and follows and what else.**

* * *

Charlize walked to the area where the parents would be seated. She sat a few seats away from an older man, she didn't turn to look at him her, she just hadn't figured out what to say yet. It was her mom that had pointed him out to her; she usually does before he somehow manages to escape. "I'm so sorry about what happened," she still doesn't make eye contact with him or even acknowledges that it is him she is talking to. "I guess that's what happens when you take the advice of a six year old." She jokingly referred to what had transpired years ago. "I wasn't sure you'd be here, mom said you would be but I didn't know for sure. She said you came to Cotillion, even bought me my dress." She waited silently for his answer or any response really. She sighed when he didn't, her mother had been right about coming over and speaking to him. "I'm valedictorian, but I'm sure you knew that." She paused again seeing if he would react. "Also I got into Yale," she wanted to toy with him now for not responding, "but I don't think I'll go. Milo really wants me to be a housewife and start popping out kids." She watched has the man gripped the paper tightly causing her to laugh. "And I'll probably give Bass Industries to Jack and stop production of all clothing at Waldorf designs."

"No." He calmly responded.

"Or i could tell Ms. Langford that her date for the past two weeks is actually Chuck Bass, my father who has been going under false personas again; and how your only with her so you can see me graduate and plans on dumping you when it's over." When he didn't respond again Charlize scanned the crowd for the lady, when she spotted her Charlize shot up only to be pulled back down but a very familiar hand on her forearm.

"No." He responded again.

"Why are you here?" She asked him irritated by how childish this was. He should be here with her, Blair, Nate, Serena, Dan, and...  
"Cause its only once your child graduates high school and you want to see it." He finally answers her.  
"You could have asked mom, she wouldn't have said no." That cause him to snicker, 'yeah right' he thought but the girl continued. "She never told Nate you had been the one he almost got arrested for. She said it was Bart's plan and you had burned the files before you left." That part was true; he had asked Andrew to do it for him. He couldn't bare causing her the stress of Nate's imprisonment.

"How does she even know I'm here?" he asked the teen while he stared at the back of her mother's head. She was playing with three kids on the lawn not too far from the stage. Their kids, her and Nate's; a part of him will always wish they had been his.

"She says she can always feel when you're near; she said it's almost like a magnet. She has always been able to feel your presence. You've always been around she said, even though you left me after the incident," she spoke the last part softly while she looked down at her feet. She will always wish it ended different but if it hadn't her wonder brothers and sister wouldn't be here. She probably wouldn't have the life she has right now. It was a blessing in disguise she guessed, "she said you never really left just got better at hiding. She even admitted to me on the BartMitzvah that grandpa Cyrus did for me that she didn't know which guest you were. She said it was ironic."

That made him laugh, he remember the other time him and Blair had been at an event like that. "Of course she can feel I'm near, cause she loves me so." He spat out. She shouldn't still be drawn to him like a magnet when she was with someone else.

"She doesn't hate you," Charlize said trying to calm Chuck down, "She once said that if she hated you she would have to hate part of me and that would never be possible." She added trying to reassure him.

"You must have been a trouble maker."

"She said I got that from you. Nate wasn't surprised when I started dating Milo," she said referring to her boyfriend of two months, Milo Sparks, Georgina Sparks's son. "He says he sees a lot of your and moms relationship in it."

"I don't trust that boy." Chuck knew his mother to well, he assumed the son would be very much the same.

"He takes more after Blair according to Nate. I'm all you in the relationship."

This caused the Bass smirk to sprout on both their faces.

"So does she know you ventured your way here?" he asked

"She told me to come, she said to bring you back. She wants you in my life."

"How about you? Do you want me in your life?"

"More than anything," she answered back without any hesitation. "Nate is a great father but he's not mine. He could never take your place in my heart, it doesn't matter how short our time was; I love you."

Tears lined Chuck eyes but he didn't let the spill. She knew how much her words touched him though. They sat there for a few moments before Nate came up to them.

"It's almost time to start, ready Char?" Nate said bring them out of their moment. "Hello," he said smiling at the man next to her. He knew his step daughter was very pretty but he didn't feel right having her close to a man he didn't know. He knew how her father had been with older women, or any women in general. He didn't want her to fall to those vices. "Nate Archibald." He said sticking out his hand.

Chuck shook his hand and for a minute wanted to play with him, to tease him like he had done in the past. He didn't though, he truly missed him. "I'm Chuck Bass."

Nate mouth opened at the name. He stared at his best friend up and down trying to see if this man was lying. He then turned to Charlize, she smirk at the introduction hearing her mom mock the way he said it millions of times before. With the way Charlize was acting he knew who this man was, and he flung himself on him holding the man in a friendly almost brother like hug. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Relax Nathaniel," He said once the man released him. "I don't plan on running away this time."

"Why did you run away, Blair said Bart had sent some guys after you and that it wasn't safe. She kept Char grounded for almost three years."

He looked at the girl next to him, he wasn't surprised Blair kept her grounded. "Just like she said, it wasn't safe. But now it is, we got all that taken care of."

"Nate I asked him to come sit with us, I want him to see the surprise." Charlize said interrupting the two. She knew Nate will never get the real answer; neither Chuck nor Blair wouldn't slip up.

"Of course, I think he'll like the surprise." He didn't know Chuck was going to be there to see it but he was more than excited now. "You can even met our kids and Serena's and Dan's too." He motioned for Chuck to follow him. He watched has Charlize slipped to go on stage to join the other kids in her class.

"Guys guess who here?" He said bringing him back to his three childhood friends, and Humphrey. They all looked at him, not sure who he was; probably didn't help he grew and beard and mustache since he last saw them. Or maybe he wasn't wearing a suit, just a blazer and some jeans, very un Chuck Bass like.

"Chuck," Blair replied, the others looked astonished Nate included. "I told Charlize to bring you here a while ago. The graduations about to start."

Serena squealed and ran to hug him draw the eyes of many around her. He wished Ms. Langford hadn't seen, he didn't know what to tell her yet without her crying. He hated when they cried. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Lily who wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you came back, he'll be really happy to know you're here."

"Who?" Chuck asked. But the people around him just smiled at him. They took their seats and he sat between Blair and an empty seat.

"That's Allen, Howard and Audrey." Blair said pointing to her crew. "Audrey and Allen are the twins that came a month early thanks to you." He said lightly jabbing him in the rib. He imagined her and Nate's kid would look just like they look now. Dark blue eyes, light brunette hair (some lighter than others), they looked like New York royalty.

"I'm sorry." He responded back. He really was, if he hadn't plotted and planned maybe things would have been different and he would have seen Charlize a lot more than just at birthdays, Cotillion, or graduation.

"It's ok, I forgave you a long time ago." She replied back.

"I know, Charlize told me."

"What else did she tell you?"

"That I have some sur-" Was this his surprise? Eva had token the seat next to him, and an even bigger surprise the two women weren't ready to claw each other's eyes out.

"I'm sure you remember Eva." Blair said before turning on stage has the names began being announced. She looked like she barely aged, still blonde and beautiful.

"Blair said you'd be here but I wasn't quite sure." The blonde said. He was to stunned to speak. "I guess she still knows you better than anyone."

"Charlize Bass." Her name was announce across the stage causing everyone else to draw to her. He watched to the side has Blair and Nate's fingers intertwined while their kids next to them shouted and cheered for their big sister. He was happy for them. His eyes moved on stage to her, or more like next to her. "The daughter of Chuck Bass and Blair Archibald step daughter to Nate Archibald, she will be the youngest Constance graduate to attend Yale." He listen to the words but his eyes still focused on the man that was going to be called after her. That was his surprise.

"Chuck Charles Bass, the son of Charles Bass and Eva Coupeau. He will be taking over Bass Industries."

"That's our son." Eva whispered to him. He watched the boy with his likeness but lighter features take the stage. He was stunned that she had kept this from him but when he was about to ask why, it had been like she read his mind. "I was too ashamed to tell my family I was pregnant so I went into hiding. When I finally came out of hiding years later and told them the truth they had sent me here when they heard you had a daughter. They wanted them to meet, and they did and they got a long so well that I moved her last year. I wanted him to be around the Chuck Bass people loved, not the Bass people whispered about."

Tears formed in his eyes the second time today. This time he let them spill onto his cheeks, down his face and let them stain his clothing. He grabbed the hands of both of the women next to him and with a gentle kiss he said, "Thank you, thank you both for being my family."

"We will always be your family." Nate said back to him. He watched has Nate smiled at Blair, he admired him for all he had done for Charlize and Blair and wanted to emulate that now. He hated what he almost had done. He was finally happy for Blair, she deserved someone like Nate.

"Thank you. And thank you for always being there for the two most important women in my life without you I don't know where they would be."

Blair looked at him astonished. She was surprised Chuck had turned over a new leaf so fast. She could always read Chuck better than anyone and she sensed he was sincere this time. "You're welcome." Nate replied back. Blair for the first time was happy that she never told Nate about what Chuck had done. Nate and Chuck needed each other, they really were like brother. "Anything for family." Blair added.

And that's what they were now, They all were a family.


End file.
